At Water's Edge
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: Set after the Fourth Shinobi War; Karin has escaped from Konoha, intent on avoiding any reminders of her old life, but one person remains determined to reconnect. She's dancing the water's edge; will she have the strength to dive in?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin paused next to a tree, eyeing the surrounding area carefully.<p>

She sniffed the air. All she could smell was water.

Before her was a waterfall, a wide curtain of water pouring into a deep pool. It was enclosed by walls of vine-covered rock, with only this one small pathway to the water's edge.

She pushed her glasses up and peered around again, searching for signs of another's presence. She took a deep breath and centered herself to scan the area for chakra.

_All good so far._

She left the shadow of the tree, making her way cautiously down to the water. She looked around again, still hesitant, before sinking down onto a rock, shrugging her pack off her shoulders and removing her boots. It felt so nice to finally get them off. It seemed like she'd been walking for ages. She flexed her toes as she rubbed her feet, soothing away the aches and pains.

A branch snapped.

Her head jerked up at the sound and she scanned the area again. _Shit!_ She thought. _What is he doing here? Still, if I'm quiet, maybe he won't notice._

After moving out of clear sight, she removed her shirt, rubbing her arms as the cold spray hit her. She tried not to pay attention to the scars that peppered her arms and torso. She removed the last of her clothes and carried them down to the water.

She checked the area one last time. He was still far away and hadn't noticed her yet. So she ventured slowly into the cool water.

She bit back a gasp as she lowered herself, feeling the cool wetness in her more intimate parts. Then she knelt in the shallows and began cleaning her clothes.

_My clothes! Hmph, someone's worn charity donations!_ She thought with annoyance. _If I had some money, I would have MY clothes._

It had been two weeks since she'd left that backwater village, fleeing from captivity and Sasuke's very presence. It had been a year before that when Sasuke had sacrificed her to attack Danzo. A tear ran down her cheek, dripping off her chin into the pool. Another attempted to follow but she brushed it away angrily.

_Sasuke is not worth my tears._

He didn't care, not then, even after all the aid she'd given him, and not now, now that he was back in his village. Back under guard, incarcerated in the very same prison she'd been held in, it was true. But, he had returned to them.

Of his own free-will, he had returned to the Leaf.

And she had left.

Karin shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She even tried to smile.

_I'm away now. They won't be looking for me. I'm not important. I'm free._

She took another deep breath and moved her clothes up onto the rocks to dry.

A cool breeze blew across the surface of the water and she was quick to return to its perceived warmth. One more scan and she removed her glasses, leaving them on the rocks next to her clothes, as she dived beneath the water.

It felt good to swim, stretching muscles and enjoying the weightlessness of the water. Her hair streamed out behind her as she swam forward. Running out of air, she pushed off the bed of the pool to the surface.

Treading water, she ran one hand through her hair, then sank beneath the surface, washing away the sweat and stain of travel.

She resurfaced hurriedly, feeling his presence closer than before. _Damn, I must be really run down_, she thought as she raced for the shore.

She barely had enough time for a shriek as something pulled her under the water.

She strained and struggled toward the surface, striking out wildly in an attempt to free herself. Her lungs were burning and the pressure in her chest was building, when she felt strong arms around her, buoying her up.

As she burst out of the water, coughing and gasping, her thoughts turned to the person holding her. Again she shrieked, struggling to free herself from the iron grip, temporarily unable to hear or understand the words being shouted at her.

"Karin! Relax! Calm down!"

"You bastard!" She screamed, only to find herself beneath the waves once more.

She was lifted out of the water again, this time with her arms restrained, brought forcefully back against a hard chest.

"Karin!"

"Let me go, Suigetsu!"

"Not until you calm down!"

She thrashed about wildly and he dipped her beneath the surface, holding her down. His face swam into view in front of her as he changed positions. She struggled harder, but he'd trapped her hands behind her back, hugging her to him.

"I know you really want to hit me right now." He smirked, although the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "Just let me talk to you."

They floated back to the surface. Once her head was above the water, she gulped in air and glared at him.

He laughed.

Adjusting his hold so that he had both her wrists in one hand, he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You look like a drowned rat."

"What do you want, arsehole?" She asked coldly.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Then he sighed, "Prickly as usual."

He turned and drew her toward the shore. "I've been looking for you, you know."

"Why?"

He snorted, derisively, "Because I wanted to find you, obviously."

He released one of her hands as they reached the shallows, still remaining partially dissolved in the water. She moved away, as far as was possible with his grip on her other arm.

"What do you want?"

He smirked at her, that infernal tooth peaking out. "Oh please, don't try to preserve your dignity!"

She glared at him, daring him to look below her chin. He stared back evenly and she looked away.

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't define, and as he let her go, she couldn't meet his gaze anymore. Instead she turned away; staring at her knees as she drew them to her chest.

"What happened, Karin?"

She sniffed.

"You were so strong. Always in control."

She laughed bitterly.

"You're broken."

He sounded so sad when he said that, like he was somehow disappointed with her. Her gaze flicked up to meet his. And something snapped.

"Why do you care?" She stood up, towering over what little of him was visible and solid above the water, "What right have you, to judge me? So what if I _am_ broken? So what if everything has come undone? Why does it matter to you? Did you track me down just so you could gloat?"

He stared up at her in silence as she stood there, anger burning throughout her body. Then a strange look crossed his face and he rose up out of the water.

"I was looking for you," He stated, drawing closer even as she backed away. "Because you're my team mate."

"You and I were never team mates!" She spat, still stepping backwards as he continued toward her.

He cornered her against a large rock, staring her down.

"That was a long time ago." She said quietly, unable to look at him anymore. "Too many things have happened since then."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Like hell, it doesn't."

She broke away from him only to find herself wrenched back. He forced her to sit down on a low rock. He stood over her for a moment before crouching in front of her, his hands balancing him as they rested on the rock on either side of her legs.

"Karin, what happened?"

"You weren't there? Didn't you see?" She whispered. One hand rose to her chest involuntarily, but she stopped it before making the contact. It didn't matter; his eyes had already focused on it.

That thin, silvery line.

The scar from Sasuke's blade.

He snorted, "What did you do? Throw yourself at him again?"

His gaze darted up to her face and his mirth vanished.

She was biting her lip, tears building in her eyes, as she relived that moment. Staring up at his cold, unfeeling face as his blade came down toward her.

"_Nothing but a burden."_

She jerked back to reality at the feather-soft touch of cold fingers running along her scar. The tears spilt down her cheeks as she surged upwards, one hand coming down to strike his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His face dissolved and reformed within seconds, but she was already running.

"Karin! Come back!"

He leaped after her as she raced over the rocks towards her pack. Catching hold of her arm; he pulled them both to the ground. She cried out as she hit the rocks; with his weight pressing down on her, she was being forced onto an unforgiving surface. Pushing up, she rolled them over, falling off the edge of the small cliff and into the water.

As soon as they made contact, Suigetsu was fluid again, wrapping himself around her as he reformed. She was shrieking for air, as the grazes and cuts on various parts of her body shot pain straight through her.

"Karin!"

Her shrieks were slowly becoming wails as turbulent emotions mixed with physical pain and panic at being confined. The pain and the coolness of the water were deadening her attempts to free herself. He was filled with despair and anger at seeing her like this, any hope at being able to talk to her was slipping away.

In one last attempt to bring her back to herself, he positioned his head and bit down.

New, white hot pain shot through her body and she went rigid, as he sank his teeth into one of the bite marks on her shoulder. She grit her teeth, narrowing her eyes to a glare; one she was unable to focus.

"Let go." She growled.

He pulled away so he could see her face, his grip loosening on her. She raised one arm and whacked him over the head before swimming away to the shore.

But they were in his element and he quickly re-captured her.

Finding herself in his rough embrace once again, she snarled, "Don't touch them!"

With a smirk, he sank his teeth into another one, satisfied to hear her scream of outrage. She thrashed her way out of his arms by kicking him through the chest.

"I'll touch every single one of them, if it gets you to listen." He grinned, coming up behind her and grabbing her arms. Then he latched on to one on her back, causing another scream.

"Stop it! NOW!"

"No." He smirked, moving to another one on her arm.

This time, Karin bit her lip to stop her screams, the rage building up inside her.

"Suigetsu?" She grit out.

He released her arm, making a questioning noise even as he tightened his hold on her.

And she slammed her head backwards, crashing through him as he dissolved from the force of the hit. She ended up beneath the water and he reformed above her, preventing her escape to the surface.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." He smirked, looking down at her through the water. She glared up at him, even as her breath began to run out.

Suddenly he was underneath her, buoying her up once again.

"I just want to talk to you. Is it really that difficult to accept?"

She thrashed about, still in his arms as he carried her through the water back to the shallows.

"Let me go, you prick!"

He stood, rising up out of the water before dropping her back down. Karin glared up at him, finally realizing how much he'd grown. He bent down, coming face to face with her and she drew back slightly.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked tersely, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm going home!" She shouted back at him.

"You don't have a home!" He yelled back.

"Then I'll make one!"

"Or you could accept that I'm offering one!"

She stopped, completely stunned, staring up at him, "What?"

Suigetsu melted back into the water, drifting, back at her level.

"They let me go home, Karin." He said softly. "Back to Mist. I'm not an outcast or failed science experiment." He paused momentarily, "I went home."

Tears welled up again and Karin blinked them away. He looked sideways at her and she swallowed, closing her mouth for the first time since his original statement.

"I want you to…"

"To what? Go back with you and keep your house? Be a little servant for you? 'Master Suigetsu'." She bit it out, almost choking on the bitterness inside her. "No thank you!"

"No! I want you on my team!"

She gasped as he turned away, his cheeks already flaming red.

"I want you on my team." He repeated quietly.

"Why?"

His eyes darted to hers at the soft question.

"Why would you want that?"

He shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. "I want your skills."

She stared at him in disbelief and shock. He stared back, unsure what she was thinking.

"I mean it, Karin. You have to come back with me."

Her eyes narrowed, "I _have to_? I don't _have to_ do _anything_!"

He groaned, "Why do you have to make everything so bloody difficult?"

"If I am, it's because you're stupid!" She snapped back, "You and I never worked well together back then. What makes you think that will change now?"

"Sasuke's gone." Suigetsu said, swimming closer to her as her eyes narrowed. "You won't be fawning over him, so I won't have to ridicule you for being an obsessed fan girl."

He smirked at the outrage he could feel growing in her.

"Juugo's gone, so we don't have to worry about his mental instability."

She grimaced as he swam closer.

"It'll just be you and me, two adults; two mature, cooperating adults…"

His words trailed off because her eyes had gone glassy and she'd raised a hand to his mouth.

"Shhh, someone's coming."

He glanced over his shoulder, but his head snapped back around when she stiffened.

"Oh, fuck."

"What is it?"

Karin dashed from the water and hurriedly began packing her belongings. Suigetsu stood up and glanced around.

"Who is it?"

Karin didn't answer until he stalked over to her and spun her around.

"It's just some people. I thought I'd lost them." She turned back to her gear, rapidly dressing in her wet clothes, while he stood there; a smirk spreading across his face.

"Karin?"

"WHAT?" She stopped packing to glance over at him.

Then she stepped back and fell over at the look of maniacal glee on his face.

"Will they be missed?"

A matching grin appeared on her face.

"No, I don't think they will."

"Shall we deal with them?" He asked, brandishing his sword that had suddenly appeared in his hand.

Her lip curled in distaste at the sight of the blade, but she couldn't deny the excitement building within her.

"Oh, very well. You may take care of this problem."

"You're kidding." Suigetsu laughed harshly. He leaned down, one arm snaking around her waist and holding her up as he loomed over her body. "_We_ will take care of this problem."

Her cheeks flamed as he moved closer, his mouth zeroing in on his target.

"OW! You fucking bastard!" She screamed as he bit down on her left ear lobe then dropped her on her backside. "That fucking hurt!"

His only answer was a wet laugh as he disappeared beneath the water's surface.

"She's over here." Yelled a voice, and Karin turned to find two men standing at the edge of the clearing. They were quickly joined by four more, then all six made way for a seventh. The last man was tall and well-built, an arrogant sneer twisting his hard face.

"So, we've caught you, wench. I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

Karin flipped her hair and cocked one hip, "Are you sure you really want that? I mean, seriously…"

The man laughed gutturally, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy it immensely."

His subordinates laughed with him, moving toward her in unison. She stepped back; the unstable rocks under her feet making her appear nervous. She bit her lip as they came closer.

She looked around in panic when her right foot hit the water.

_Anytime now, Suigetsu. Anytime…_

She scowled when she felt a finger draw a distinct line along the bottom of her foot. At that moment, while she was distracted, the men grabbed her arms and dragged her forward. They forced her to her knees, ripping her clothes off. She winced at the sounds of cloth tearing; it left her with only one set of clothes.

"Kinky bitch, she must like it rough." One man said and Karin grit her teeth as hands ran over her back, touching each and every scar.

Their leader jerked her chin up to face him, "Rough it is then."

She spat in his face and he slapped her hard, before stepping around behind her and dragging her head back by her hair.

"Scream for me." He rasped in her ear.

She took a deep breath, readying herself for her attack and inwardly cursing Suigetsu for abandoning her, when his voice sounded across the roar of the waterfall.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat another man's bitch?"

The bandits looked up and around, searching for the source of that snide voice.

"Suigetsu." Karin growled in annoyance. Her hand tingled as she focused her chakra.

A small gust swept passed and two men fell, screaming, to the ground, blood pumping out of gashes across their backs.

She bit back a shriek when the bandit leader yanked her upright, his hand still in her hair.

"If she's yours, why don't you take her?" He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "If you can."

Another gust and two more men lay on the ground, bleeding out.

"Trust me, I will," Was the smug reply.

"If you think I'll let you touch me, arsehole…" Karin yelled.

She was cut off when the bandit leader tightened his hold as another man dropped in two pieces. The last man ran away screaming.

"Karin, save the dirty talk for later."

She crossed her arms defiantly and the leader stared at her in amazement, the blade in his hand falling from his slack grip.

"What are you?"

"I'm a pissed kunoichi, you ape!" She spun round as he released her, stepping back in fast-growing fear. She raised her hand, tingling with the chakra she'd gathered and rammed it into his head. The bandit stood there swaying as she turned back to yell at her not-so-helpful partner.

"Suigetsu, if you fling that pathetic excuse for a knife past me one more time…"

The bandit leader went flying back into the tree as Suigetsu rammed into him, coming to a stop in front of Karin.

"You'll what?" He asked, leering at her. She blushed, again, at his proximity. "You're ready and waiting."

She followed his eyes downwards, before shrieking and slapping him across the face.

"It's cold, you pervert!" She yelled, covering herself and turning away.

She jumped when he slapped her backside.

"Just keep telling yourself that." He grinned. She shot him a sour look over her shoulder. He stepped back and surveyed her, still smirking.

"Geez Karin, you're covered in blood!"

"That's your fault! You always were messy." She huffed, turning her nose in the air.

"Well, then. I guess I should clean you up." He murmured, his voice right by her ear sending thrills up her spine.

"Trust you to be turned on by violence." She pushed him backwards as she turned back to face him. "You missed one."

He laughed, "Always leave one alive, Karin. It spreads the fear."

She eyed him skeptically, "I can see why _you _would be an asset to a hidden village."

His smirk was replaced by a scowl. "Fine. Clean yourself up while I deal with him. Then _we _are leaving."

She watched him leave, before racing over to the water's edge and dashing the blood off. Then she grabbed her pack and her boots, shoved her glasses on and ran across the water. She followed the water downstream, crossing to the opposite side and raced through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>She was suppressing her chakra so he couldn't follow, even though she knew it would limit her ability to sense him. So she was surprised when he stepped out from behind a tree in front of her.<p>

"Give it up, Karin. I'm taking you back with me."

"No! I'd rather take my chances with Juugo." She spat as she backed away.

"Go for it. He's in the Iron Country, in an aviary, in their shogun's courtyard." He replied, stepping toward her. "I'm sure you'd love to spend the rest of your days as a bird ornament."

Her back hit a tree and she stopped.

"Of course, you'd be covered in bird shit by the end of the first day. Juugo never particularly liked you."

"Neither did you."

"Neither did Sasuke." He bit back, "But I'm the one who came looking for you."

They stared at each other silently; Suigetsu had made his arguments, there was nothing else he felt he could say. If she still wasn't convinced, he'd sling her over his shoulder and walk off with her, despite her protests.

Karin was confused. It was true that she had nowhere else to go. She had no home, no family to return to. And none of the previous sound nin would trust her. But the thought of staying with Suigetsu…

"Karin?" He asked at the same time as she said, "Suigetsu?"

"What?"

"What did you do to that big guy back there?"

"A chakra spike." She shrugged, making it seem like a small thing. She was actually quite proud it. The technique had taken months to perfect and she'd stolen the idea from the two Konoha medic kunoichi.

He looked down at her hand then raised his thoughtfully.

"Suigetsu? What type of missions do you do?"

He smirked, _Aha, I gotcha!_

"My specialty: assassinations."

Karin looked puzzled. "Why do you need me then?"

"Are you shitting me? You're a sensor! That's what I need you for!" Suigetsu was incredulous, "What did they do to you in that village?"

She didn't answer; she couldn't answer. Admit her weaknesses to _him_: NEVER!

His patience ran out. He walked up to her, smirking at the uneasy look on her face. Then he bent down and lifted her up onto the flat shelf his shoulder had become. She shrieked and swung her fists at him, thumping his back, and kicking.

He picked up her pack and began walking through the forest.

"Calm down, Karin. The Mizukage wants to see you. If you keep that up, you won't be in a fit shape when we arrive."

"The M-Mizukage?" Her body stilled.

"Yeah, the M-Mizukage." He teased her, a grin on his face as he continued walking.

"Really?"

He nodded his head and continued forward until she began wriggling. Having her bare-naked backside right next to his face was causing all sorts of reactions.

"Put me down, Suigetsu! I want to get dressed!"

"But I was enjoying the view!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Pervert!" under her breath. He squeezed her backside as he lowered her to the ground.

"Just a hot-blooded, young man, Karin." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes again, as she crouched over her pack, bringing out her last set of clothes. All she had left was a large, off-white v-necked shirt that hung off her and a pair of dirty brown, baggy pants. She pulled the shirt over her head and fluffed her hair out, adjusting the collar to cover the bite mark on her shoulder, now swelling and weeping thanks to Suigetsu. She pulled on the pants before shoving her feet into her boots.

When she stood up, fully dressed, she turned to find Suigetsu regarding her in amusement.

"Those are… that's what you want to wear?"

"It's all I have right now!" She glared at him. "It's better than nothing."

"Well, yeah," He replied, "but not by much."

"And I suppose you're made of money and can afford whatever you want?" She replied, crossing her arms and turning away from him in a huff. "Some of us don't have those resources."

"Karin."

She glanced over her shoulder to show she was listening.

"You can't wear that to see the Mizukage."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

In response, he scooped up her pack, grabbed her wrist and began leading her through the trees.

"There's a resort town not too far away." He said over his shoulder, "We can rest at the hot spring, buy you some clothes and head off tomorrow."

She dug her heels into the ground and tried to pull back.

"What's the deal, Karin?"

"Not a hot spring!" She stated firmly, trying to pry his fingers off her arm. "No!"

"Why not?" He asked, eyeing her in confusion. Then her reason hit him. "You have got to be kidding me! Are you going to avoid everything that reminds you of him? So you got a little embarrassed, so what? It's not like he cares."

"I won't go! Let go of me!"

Suigetsu snarled and threw her over his shoulder once again, "You're wasting time, Karin. We're going to the hot spring, whether you like it or not."

"NOT!" She yelled, "Let me go, Suigetsu!"

He shifted his hold when she began struggling and she gasped.

"Remove your hand this instant!"

"Karin. Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who have read this story already, you'll have noticed that this chapter was included in chapter 1. I've modified it. I think it will work better this way.<br>**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Sepsis, ming, y-in-flame and saqee-chan**. **Reviews make the world go round ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>They attracted quite a lot of attention when they walked into the town. Karin was still slung over his shoulder, yelling abuse and obscenities. Suigetsu was ignoring her for the most part, occasionally jostling her when he adjusted his hold, which resulted in a few moments of silence when she lost her breath.<p>

He walked, casually, into the reception of the hot spring, sauntered up to the desk and calmly asked for a room with a double bed.

Karin shrieked when she heard his request and, in retaliation, Suigetsu dropped her on the floor.

The old man behind the desk eyed them both curiously.

"Young man, I believe that was rather rough. Perhaps a little kindness would improve her mood?"

Suigetsu looked down at Karin, who was trying to crawl away without him noticing. He swung his sword around and pinned her pants to the floor.

"By all means, grandfather," He replied snarkily, turning back to the man, "Show her kindness. I'm sure you'll have more luck than I am."

"What exactly is going on here?" A new voice asked.

Karin looked up from the floor to find herself in front of a middle aged woman. She had a solemn face, with her hair pulled back into a topknot and was wearing traditional garb in red and blue. Karin shrank backwards, until she was leaning up against Suigetsu's legs, tugging ineffectually at her pants leg, which was still pinned to the floor.

"What's it to you?" Suigetsu asked roughly. Karin gaped at his rudeness. The woman clearly held some authority around this town.

"Everything that happens in this town is my business. Now explain your actions."

"Everything _in_ this town? What about in the surrounding forest?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Suigetsu, shut up." Karin hissed, elbowing him in the leg. He kicked her back.

"My companion and I were attacked by bandits, just outside of _your_ town." He replied, folding his arms. "Don't worry too much, though. We took care of them for you."

The townspeople, who had gathered into the lobby, began muttering to each other at his announcement. The woman stared down at him, her eyes flicking toward Karin questioningly.

"Your 'companion' looks worse for the wear. She doesn't seem to want your company."

"Of course she looks like shit." Suigetsu laughed harshly. He grinned down at her when she gasped and elbowed his leg again. "What do you expect? She was set upon by a group of thugs." The mirth left his face and he continued in all seriousness. "She's exhausted and in shock. Why do you think we came here?"

The old man at the desk held a quiet conversation behind them. Then two women came out and approached Karin.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize." The man said, as Karin flinched away from the women's touch. Suigetsu was ready to snarl at them when the man continued. "The room is on the house. Please, allow my daughters to help you there."

Karin looked around in confusion, until Suigetsu squeezed her shoulder. She turned back to face him and he nodded at her. Then he pulled his sword out of the floor and the two women ushered her away.

"These bandits? Was their leader a big man, carrying a knife with an ivory handle?" The woman asked.

Suigetsu grinned, his fang making an appearance which caused a few muffled gasps. "That knife, look like this?" he asked, pulling the knife out of Karin's pack and holding it up.

The woman looked it over before holding her hand out for it. Suigetsu flipped it onto her upturned palm.

"Yes, this is it." She said, almost wearily. She handed it back. "My apologies for your experience. We've had no luck ridding the area of them."

"You'll have some luck if you go looking around the pool near that waterfall." He replied, pointing in the direction they'd come from.

The woman inclined her head and left. Suigetsu surveyed the room, with most of the villagers meeting his gaze with admiration.

_Haha, worked like a charm._ Suigetsu smirked, before turning back to the old man and asking for directions to their room.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, Karin was waiting for him. As soon as he opened the door, she launched herself at him, beating him about the head while screaming curses down on him. But in her weakened state, he easily held her off.<p>

He dragged her over to the bed and released his grip, letting her fall backwards as she lost her balance.

"Karin, really, enough is enough." He said, his tiredness catching up to him.

She stared up at him, "I'm not sleeping with you."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm not!" She called as he left the room. He made no reply and she huffed and looked around the room. Then she crawled over to the bed. The women had helped her bathe, tutting over her scars. They'd even bandaged up her injuries. She'd never experienced that sort of kindness before.

So, she was clean, warm, and not hurting. Exhaustion was creeping up on her. She curled up in the blankets on one side of the bed and relaxed.

Her eyes had just drooped shut when Suigetsu finished his shower. She sat up; wide awake as he came back into the room, now dressed in a similar robe to hers. He stared down at her and that odd look, the one she couldn't define, appeared in his eyes again.

"What?"

She pulled back as he approached the bed, never looking away from her. She dropped her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

"Karin, go to sleep."

He lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up over him; his back to her as he made himself comfortable.

"You can't sleep here!" She whispered, poking him in the shoulder.

"Not with you bothering me, I can't." He muttered, "Just sleep, Karin. We're both tired and we need to rest."

"Fine, but you can't touch me." She huffed, rolling over to face away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu woke up to the sound of someone whimpering. He tried to roll over but found the movement blocked by Karin's body. She'd huddled up against him, with her face pressed between his shoulder blades.<p>

"Karin?" He murmured.

She gasped as the vibrations of his speech reached her through his chest. However, she wasn't awake and she just burrowed further into his back. He flinched when another whimper broke free.

"Karin." He said it louder. If she didn't wake this time, he wasn't sure what to do.

"No. I won't." She murmured, "I don't want to."

"You don't have to." He said softly.

There was a pause, and then Karin asked in a small voice, "I don't?"

"Karin, wake up."

He sighed with relief when she pulled away from his back. He rolled onto his back, turning his head to face her. He was surprised to see tears.

"Suigetsu?"

She jerked backwards when he lifted a hand to her face. Another look crossed his face before he sighed and turned away from her again.

"Go back to sleep, Karin."

She remained still, right on the edge of the bed. He could feel her nervous stiffness, yet he knew she'd only pull away again if he tried to help. They lay still, uncomfortable in both the silence and the knowledge that the other was not sleeping.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Karin, you don't have to tell me what happened." He stated quietly, still not facing her, "I just… I'm… I'm here to help."

She bit her lip to stop a whimper from escaping, and he turned his head toward her. She had one hand covering her mouth and he watched as a tear ran down her face onto the pillow. With a frustrated growl, he reached out and grabbed her, bringing her into his chest, within the circle of his embrace. He tightened his hold when he felt more tears through his clothes.

"Hey, stop that. You're wasting water."

She let out a muffled laugh and wiped her eyes, pulling back a little. "Jerk."

"Quit your bitching and go to sleep."

* * *

><p>When Karin woke the next morning, Suigetsu wasn't in the room.<p>

She sat up and looked around the room, taking note of all the furniture, the doorways; surveying for weapons and escape routes. She was surprised to see her pack on the floor by the wall.

She was unsurprised to see it open. Not that she'd been carrying anything personal in it. An escaping prisoner had to travel light.

She crawled over to her bag and looked through its contents. The bandages were still there but the food was gone. As was the remains of her clothes.

And her weapons.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she willed herself not to panic. Or become disappointed.

Spreading her senses out, she tried to find Suigetsu in the crowds around the resort. She gasped to realize he was quite close. Her eyes flew open and she darted back to the bed, rearranging herself to the position she'd woken up in.

She heard the door slide open and forced her breathing to become deep and natural.

"Quit faking, Karin. I brought breakfast."

Karin sat up, throwing the covers off rapidly as she turned to regard him.

"Why are you doing this? What's really going on?"

Suigetsu looked at her blankly for a moment, before turning to the small table and setting the food down. After arranging their breakfast, he approached the bed.

"Can you walk?" He asked, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Of course I can fucking walk!" Karin huffed, swinging her legs down, away from him, and standing up.

She was surprised at how quickly he caught her.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion, holding her head as he lowered her to the bed again.

"You stood up too fast. Take it slowly. I'll help."

"I don't need your help." She spat, slapping his hand away. He drew back from her, and another look crossed his face that she was unfamiliar with. He folded his arms and watched her, waiting for her to stand up. She tried again, managing to make it upright with minimal swaying, and crossed the room, cautiously, to the table. Once there, she gratefully sank onto a cushion.

It wasn't until she was seated that she noticed just how closely Suigetsu had followed her. He sat down around one corner of the table and began serving up the food.

At first, she was reluctant to take the food he offered, but her hunger quickly overcame her hesitancy. She had almost finished her meal when he spoke.

"We'll be staying here tonight. They're worried about your health."

She stopped and stared at him, letting her food drop back onto the plate.

"And some of the women have clothes for you. To replace the ones you lost."

Still she said nothing.

"The old man suggested you use one of the springs; it's supposed to have healing qualities."

Her cheeks took on a rosy hue and he looked away from her.

"They organized a private bath, but you have to have your new clothes fitted first."

Her eyes narrowed slightly but before she could yell about "having" to do anything, he cut her off.

"Those are the ladies' orders." He smirked, both hands raised defensively.

Karin swore quietly and he continued to smirk at her.

"Another order was that I make sure you arrive unharmed, so I'll be escorting you." His smirk turned into a grin, his fang making another appearance, as he cut off her spluttering, "My presence is non-negotiable."

She folded her arms and fumed silently, imagining many ways of torturing him in the future.

They sat in silence for a long while, his grin fading away to be replaced by yet another look she didn't recognize and her anger dissipating to lethargy and apathy. She dearly wished to return to the bed for more sleep; traveling by herself had worn her reserves down more than she would admit. She wasn't sure what he wanted.

She was seconds away from giving in and ignoring his plans in favour of more sleep when he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Come on. We can't keep them waiting all day."

"Why not?" Karin grumbled, using the table to help herself up and ignoring his hand.

Suigetsu didn't answer verbally. Instead he took her by the elbow, steering her out of the room and down the hall. Of course, she didn't go quietly.

"Unhand me this instant!" She shrieked.

He ignored her.

"Let me go, freak!" She hissed.

He ignored her.

"Suigetsu!" She whined.

He grit his teeth and ignored her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>As they walked through the complex, then down the street, people hurried out of their way, gawking as they passed and chuckling nervously once they were gone.<p>

Karin's vocal opposition stopped abruptly when they reached the clothes shop where her clothes were being made. Leaving Suigetsu to wait at the front of the shop, three women whisked Karin off to the back room for the next two hours. She was measured, and then watched as the ladies created clothes for her; just for her. Patterns were pulled out and consulted, materials were held up and compared, and alterations were made to suit her.

It was all very tiring.

The ladies finally gave her permission to leave, handing her over to Suigetsu with promises that the clothes would be delivered by the evening and admonishments to take it easy for the rest of the day.

With Suigetsu hovering at her shoulder, she headed back towards the resort, hoping and wishing that she'd be allowed to sleep. She hadn't realized how worn out she was until she'd stopped.

Before they reached the resort, they were called into a restaurant. Karin sighed and Suigetsu tried to leave, but they were offered a free meal and he couldn't resist.

Seated in the booth, with a tray in front of her, Karin propped her head on her hand and watched Suigetsu eat.

"Some things never change." She sighed.

He paused and regarded her. Then he smirked, "Yeah, you still look like shit."

It was a testament to how weary she was; her reaction being to roll her eyes and look away.

"You should eat something."

She glanced back at him, to find him regarding her in all seriousness.

"I can't be bothered." She replied, slumping against the backrest. She closed her eyes and shifted, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard bench.

"Geez, Karin, you can't fall asleep here!"

"Why not?" She asked with a tiny smirk, pleased to hear an edge of panic in his voice.

Her eyes snapped open and she spun to face him as he shoved her along the seat, grabbing her chopsticks and raising a piece of fish to her mouth.

"Because I'm not carrying you back." He hissed, "Now, wake up and eat something!"

She opened her mouth to retort but he shoved the fish in, and covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from spitting anything out.

"Chew."

She tried to pull away from him but ended up backed against the wall, with him looming over her. His thumb came round under her chin, working her lower jaw as he growled, "Chew."

So she did.

And when she was finished chewing, she swallowed.

And then she licked his hand.

He pulled back so quickly, a look of disgust plastered across his face, that Karin thought he'd fall off the bench.

"That was disgusting." He told her, reaching for another piece of fish while she sniggered.

"Serves you right."

"Open up."

She closed her mouth, pressing her lips into a firm line and shook her head. He growled.

She kept her mouth closed, mirth shining in her eyes as he held the fish out. Every time he moved the fish, she moved her face away. Finally, growling in frustration, Suigetsu clamped his fingers over her nose.

"GAH!"

As soon as her mouth opened, he shoved the fish in, smirking when she almost choked on it.

"I think you'd enjoy the food more if I didn't have to force feed you." He grinned. She glared up at him once she'd finished coughing. Opening her mouth to argue, she was cut off by yet another piece of food.

"Sui…" Karin's glare vanished when he shoved the chopsticks into her mouth again. Turning her face to the wall, she growled lowly. "You can stop now."

"You sure? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Annoyed that she could literally hear the smirk in his voice, she snarled, "If you put anything any where near my mouth, anything at all, I'll…" She turned to regard him, only to find his face less than two inches in front of her own.

"Like this?" Suigetsu said in a low voice as he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers. Karin's eyes widened in shock and she let out a muffled shriek when he bit her lip.

"You arsehole!" She screamed, holding her mouth as she bashed his head into the table. As his head splashed across the hard surface, Karin jumped over the top of him and raced out of the restaurant, her face burning a bright red, not only due to her anger. Suigetsu sat up lazily, smirking at the door before finishing off Karin's food and leaving.

* * *

><p>Karin jerked out of her robe, angrily balling the material in her hands and imagining it was Suigetsu's face.<p>

"How dare he?" She shrieked, slamming the clothes into the basket, before throwing said basket across the room where it struck the opposite wall and disintegrated.

"What is his fucking problem?" She wrapped the towel around herself, just as one of the inn-keepers' daughters entered.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not fucking alright! He, He…"

"What happened?"

"He kissed me." She finished, shock mingling with embarrassment and confusion. The woman regarded her quietly for a moment before a small, knowing smile crept onto her face.

Ushering Karin out into the yard and over to her private bath, the woman's smile widened. "Relax in here. All that tension will just melt away with a good soak."

Karin grunted skeptically but did as she was told, taking a seat in the hot water and leaning back.

"Hey, this does feel nice."

"Now, don't stand up too fast or you'll faint. You can stay here until the chimes sound."

Karin waved her acknowledgement and the woman left. Alone once more, she found herself relaxing more and more, barely noticing that her eyelids were growing heavier and she dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Karin? Karin! Wake up!"<p>

"Huh? What?"

"Geez, Karin! You'd fall asleep anywhere."

Snapping to wakefulness abruptly, Karin shot to her feet, shrieking, before falling over. It took her a few minutes to regain her senses, but when she did, she almost had a repeat performance. It was only due to Suigetsu's strong grip on her that she remained conscious.

"Calm down. If you stand up too fast, you'll faint again."

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled. She could feel her cheeks growing red once again and confusion roiled in her stomach. "I thought this was a private bath."

"Yeah? Can you see anyone else using it right now?" Suigetsu replied, shifting his hold on her to a more comfortable and upright position.

Groaning she lifted a hand to her head, pulling away from him to take a seat some where other than his lap. "Why… what?"

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down like that. If I hadn't come in to check on you, you might have drowned."

"And who would care if I did?" She murmured, looking at her lap and letting a piece of hair hang down, obscuring his view of her face.

"I would."

She glanced over at him briefly, only partially surprised by his comment. What she really wanted to know was why?

"What's it going to take to convince you, Karin? Huh?"

"You're confusing me. I don't understand." She whined, petulantly. She glanced over at him again before looking away quickly. But she couldn't escape him in this tiny spring, and she wasn't about to stand up again.

He lifted her chin up, gently, forcing her to look at him. "We're team mates. Partners even. Alright?"

She bit her lip, unsure what to say, when something caught her eye. The lamps were playing across his face, with the light catching on tiny glints on his skin. Raising her hand up, she brushed her fingers against one curiously.

"What?"

"You're all covered in spots." She said, in unabashed wonder and a bit of amusement.

"It's the spring." He sighed, not really wanting to discuss this with her. "I'm soaking up the minerals in the water. It gives me freckles."

He turned away as she began to giggle, taking up a position on the other side of the bath as her laughter became louder.

"Go ahead. Laugh your heart out." He crossed his arms and leaned back, reclining against the rocks. Inwardly though, he smirked, because if she was laughing, even if it was at him, at least she wasn't crying.

He made a show of sulking, trying to keep the atmosphere light. It was working too; her giggles would slow then she'd glance over at him and they'd start again.

A little bell began ringing, signaling the end of their reservation, and Suigetsu stood up slowly. He was in waist deep water and he was wearing a towel around his waist, so it amused him to see Karin's face turn red as she looked away from him. Pushing her further, he crossed the bath toward her, where it was shallower; an arrogant smirk on his face. With the towel riding low on his hips and the water level receding, it almost looked like he wasn't wearing anything.

"Indecent!" Karin squeaked, covering her face as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Come on, Karin. Time's up. We have to leave now."

She blushed scarlet. "You go first."

"Why? So you can watch me?" He leered down at her.

"Pervert! As if I would do anything like…" Her voice trailed off because she'd stood up too suddenly, once again, and had come close to fainting. Suigetsu steadied her, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and under her legs and lifting her up.

Karin could feel herself moving but she was so disorientated by dizziness and nausea that she could barely bring herself to care _how_ she was moving.

In fact, the disorientation didn't pass until Suigetsu carried her into their room and placed her onto the bed. Then her eyes snapped open and she shrieked as she sat up and swung at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, jerk-off!"

"Only 'coz you ain't good enough." He sneered at her, pointedly looking at her body and not her face. Her blush darkened as she tugged, ineffectually, at her towel. Anger burned through her, mixed with embarrassment and a small twinge of regret that the almost easy atmosphere in the bath had been interrupted.

Suigetsu turned away from her, taking his pack and entering the bathroom. The door closed loudly and she flinched. Looking around the room, she found a parcel sitting on the table with her name on it.

After rewrapping her towel, she approached the table and dragged the parcel over. She removed the tag and glanced over it. The only word on it was her name, but there was also a symbol in the top right corner that looked familiar.

Disregarding it, she set the tag down and pulled on the strings, opening the package cautiously. The paper unfolded to reveal a pile of new clothes.

_Her_ clothes.

She pulled them out, one by one, holding them up in wonder. They were beautifully made, and so much better than what she had been wearing. They were even better than the uniform she'd worn for the Akatsuki or Orochimaru.

Yet, for all that, she could tell they'd been made of material hardy enough for traveling in. Her shirts were long sleeved with high collars, so as to cover all of her scars, while being tailored to suit her shape. The seamstress had included a long, half pleated skirt, despite her refusal, but it was the only one. She now had two pairs of knee length shorts and a pair of ankle length pants.

The last few items in the package surprised her, however. She didn't remember being measured for them, or seeing the material. She held them up, puzzling over them while marveling at the texture.

"So, they gave you some too."

She spun round to see Suigetsu had emerged from the bathroom. He hadn't closed his robe and she could see he was wearing similarly styled clothes to the ones she was holding: a pair of short shorts made of satin.

"What? But… you're…" Karin looked from him to the articles in her hands.

"Hey, you don't have to wear the top." He smirked.

She turned away from him, folding the clothes up and replacing them on the table.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you." She huffed.

"Sometimes," Suigetsu breathed in her ear, having crossed the room in a heartbeat, "The feeling is very much mutual."

She blushed again: at his proximity, at the vibe he was giving off, at the thoughts and memories going through her head. Throwing caution to the wind, she asked, almost timidly, "Only sometimes?"

He withdrew slightly, surprised by the question. Then he knelt next to her, pulling her into his lap as he hugged her to his chest.

"Only sometimes." He whispered, nuzzling her hair, "Like when you're being a bitch."

"Argh! You bastard!" She snarled, tearing herself away from him as he fell back, laughing. "Way to spoil the moment, jerk." She grabbed the package of clothes off the table and stormed passed him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Karin was hiding.<p>

She knew it. Suigetsu knew it. She was still hiding.

The problem was that the person she was hiding from knew exactly where she was.

Knocking on the door was out. Suigetsu was not going to do that. That made him feel needy and clingy: totally not masculine.

Instead, he arranged their dinner, sitting on the opposite side of the table with the door to the balcony open and allowing a light breeze to blow the aroma of the food in the direction of the bathroom.

For her part, Karin was unwilling to leave the perceived safety of the bathroom. Her emotions had been in turmoil all day; actually since he'd turned up yesterday. Something was different about Suigetsu and his attitude was throwing her off kilter.

She hugged her knees to her chest, pulling the robe tighter around her, rocking slightly as her brain processed the last thirty-six hours. She closed her eyes, seeking outward with her senses. She could see him, sitting at the table with his chin propped on one hand. He appeared to be staring at the door. Her brow furrowed as she focused on him.

Something was different about him.

He wasn't eating anything. He was just sitting there. That was unusual.

She pushed aside her dislike for him and really studied him.

Suigetsu fell backwards as Karin flew out of the bathroom towards him.

"What have you done?" She screeched, scrabbling over the table towards him.

"What's wrong with you, banshee?"

He disappeared into a puddle as she lunged at him, then pooled himself under the table. She clambered down and crouched there, watching him closely as his head materialized out of the floor.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about, crazy woman?"

"Your chakra levels!"

"What about them?"

"You have more chakra!" Karin stated, incredulously. Suigetsu stared at her in confusion. "Your scent was awful before but something changed. Your levels are up."

"You're imagining things." Suigetsu responded calmly, as he materialized on the other side of the table and took a seat. Karin raised her head so she was looking over the table and stared at him as he began eating. Her unwavering gaze unnerved him and he lashed out.

"Stop staring and eat your damn food!"

The sudden shout gave her a fright and she jumped slightly, hurriedly taking up a bowl of rice. Risking his anger to glance up at him, she was most annoyed to see him smirking at his food.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Moron."

"Lunatic."

Suigetsu snorted. Karin grinned.

They ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little disappointed with you guys. Didn't anyone think the mineral freckles were funny? Seriously? And that was the starting point for the whole story too... tch.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"I can't sleep."<p>

"Shut up and close your eyes."

Karin shifted position, trying to stay out of touch with him and still be comfortable.

"It's not working."

"Are you kidding? You fell asleep all over the place today!"

"I was comfortable." Karin shot back.

Suigetsu let out a loud sigh, rolled over and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest and patting her head.

"Comfortable?"

Karin's only response was a strangled shout and she began pushing at his chest.

"What the hell?"

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"Hey, you didn't mind last night." He smirked down at her, still preventing her escape.

"I was half-asleep last night!"

"That wasn't all, was it? Karin?"

Still within his embrace, Karin stilled. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

They lay in silence for a while, Karin trapped in memories of her time in prison and Suigetsu struggling within himself. They were both too wired to sleep. Karin curled in on herself, slowly bringing her head down until it rested against Suigetsu's chest. Thinking she was calming, he raised a hand up to her hair and began running his fingers through it.

Karin jerked away from him, leaving him bewildered and annoyed. In a huff, he turned away from her, ignoring her muffled attempts to stop her crying.

His patience already worn thin, Suigetsu was quick to snap.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he threw off the covers. He was almost overcome with guilt when she did exactly what he told her to, instead of biting back. She stared up at him through her tears, swallowing thickly, as he stood over her.

"How long is this going to continue? You don't want to talk about? Fine! But stop all this whimpering and crying shit! You're not even trying!"

"What would you know?" Karin demanded, red faced with anger and humiliation. Tears were still spilling down her cheeks. "You have no idea what happened!"

"Because you won't tell me!" Suigetsu roared back. "How the hell am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?"

Karin flinched backwards in stunned silence, one hand to her mouth. Suigetsu's cheeks burned bright red and he closed his mouth and turned away.

"I don't understand." She murmured, "Why do you want to help? Why do you even care?"

Suigetsu let out a harsh laugh as he crossed the room to the balcony.

"You haven't figured it out yet. No, of course you haven't."

He leaned against the balcony railing, and lowered his head, mumbling to himself. Karin replaced her glasses and watched him in confusion. She could hear him talking but couldn't make out the words.

"Suigetsu?"

His head snapped round to find Karin leaning against the balcony doors, hiding in the shadows.

"What are you grumbling about?"

He could tell she was trying to change the mood, but there was a tremor in her voice, making it weak and wavery. She pulled back, further into the shadows as he stepped toward her.

"Karin, I…"

"You what?"

"I… I missed you."

"You don't even like me."

"I didn't like you when you were fawning over Sasuke!" Suigetsu spat out in frustration, stalking away from her. He reached the other side of the balcony and turned to face her.

Karin's eyes narrowed at the mention of _him_, folding her arms across her chest and staring up at him coolly.

"ARGH! You are such a bitch sometimes." Suigetsu dragged his fingers through his hair. "You're just so…"

She backed into the wall as he approached her, reaching for her neck.

"Damn frustrating!"

"Why are you bothering then?" She managed to ask in a calm voice, though his hands now encircled her neck. Cold and detached, she looked into his eyes; his eyes that were flickering all over her face.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until his hands moved down from her neck to rest gently on her shoulders. Something clicked inside her head and her eyes opened a fraction in shock.

"Oh. Oh! You! You like me!"

He removed his hands and stepped back, grunting in annoyance.

"Way to kill the mood, Karin."

She remained against the wall as he turned away from her, and she was surprised to hear him sigh. He sank down next to the table and propped himself up on one elbow.

She stormed over and kicked him.

"Hey! What the fuck?" He yelled as he stared up at her incredulously.

"That's for making me figure it out on my own, you jerk!"

"What?"

"Why couldn't you be a man and just tell me?"

"You bitch."

Karin tried to step out of reach but Suigetsu had grabbed her foot and yanked her down. She landed on top of him but he dissolved and she ended up beneath him. She could practically feel him leering down at her while she struggled against his grip.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Why should I? I think I like this position."

_Well, there's the Suigetsu we know and hate._ She stopped struggling.

"You are such a pervert."

He released her and she sat up, facing him.

He was pouting.

"You know, it's no fun when you don't fight back."

She eyed him critically for a moment, before standing up.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night."

She walked over to her side of the bed and slipped beneath the covers. She had just made herself comfortable when he landed on her.

"Suigetsu! What the hell?"

She was stuck in a rough embrace and he seemed to be crowing with glee.

"You're all mine now, and you know it."

"Back off, idiot. It is way too soon to be doing that sort of thing in this… this whatever it is you think is going on here."

Completely disgruntled, he released her and rolled over; facing away from her in a huff.

"Fine. Be that way." He grumbled, "See if I care."

Karin smirked and rolled over, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Uh uh uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up and go to sleep, freak."

* * *

><p>"Karin?"<p>

Karin groaned and moved away from the annoying thing trying to wake her up.

"Karin?"

"Go 'way. Mm sleeping." She muttered, fluttering her hand about in a half-hearted attempt to push the person away.

She heard a snort of what could have been laughter, then felt something wet on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to pull back with a muffled shriek.

"Morning." Suigetsu laughed down at her as she wiped at her face. "You have to get up. We need to leave."

"What?" She asked as the words sank in. "Why?"

"We've wasted enough time here, Karin." He called over his shoulder as he prepared her pack. Standing, he tossed her a set of clothes. "Mist is on the other side of the Fire country. We're running out of time."

"Time? Time for what?" She sat up but didn't leave the bed.

He stood over her, "You do realize that the Mizukage is waiting for you. She isn't the type to be patient."

"Well, she can…"

"But it isn't that." Suigetsu cut her off. "If we don't head out, and make good time, we'll be stuck on the wrong side of the river." He returned to their packs, moving a few more items around.

"What river?"

"The river the leads to Kirigakure." He replied. Turning around and seeing her still on the bed, he crossed the room. "Do I need to dress you too?"

"No!" She pushed passed him, her cheeks burning as he chuckled.

She dressed in the bathroom, returning to find all of their possessions packed and ready to go. Suigetsu was lounging on the bed. He turned to face her and smirked. Suspicious, she looked down at her clothes, but could see nothing out of place.

"So," He began, still smirking, "the packs are right. You'll need to carry a bit more than before but I think you should be fine. I already took food from the kitchen, so we'll be okay for a few days."

She stared at him silently.

He stood up and gave her a pack. When she stood there looking at it, he took it back and put it on her.

"Let's go."

She turned to see him in the doorway to the balcony.

"Out there?"

He nodded.

"Now?" She asked, just realizing that it was dark outside.

He nodded again, then grabbed her hand. "Now."

Jumping off the balcony, the two ninjas disappeared into the morning gloom.

* * *

><p>They traveled throughout the day, mostly in silence. Despite Suigetsu's complaining on Team Taka, he had managed to keep a steady pace. They stopped twice for food and drink before moving on.<p>

Suigetsu called a halt just before sunset, and Karin, gratefully, sank to the ground.

"You okay?"

She glanced up to see Suigetsu looking down at her in concern.

"Just…" She dropped her head and closed her eyes, "out of practice."

She resisted the urge to shimmy away when he knelt next to her.

"We'll stop here for the night." He dug through his pack, "Here, eat something."

He was holding out a small wrapped package which she eyed suspiciously.

"Do I have to feed you again?"

She snatched the food from his hand and turned away as he laughed. He took a seat next to her and began eating his own food, still chuckling.

"Shut up." She growled, inching away from him.

It was a cold camp. The night was calm and the temperature wasn't too low, so they did without a fire. Although Suigetsu resisted the idea, Karin insisted she set up traps around the campsite. Despite the changes she could see in him, she refused to believe he was anymore capable of genjutsus or traps now, than he had been in the days of Team Hebi.

Knowing that Karin's endurance was still down, and that he wouldn't make the rest of the journey if he kept watch all night, Suigetsu was forced to relent.

Of course, Karin hadn't waited for that before she'd begun preparing the traps.

So they had eaten their food cold, then turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>Karin was awoken, strangely, some time after midnight.<p>

"Mmm, Kar-rin!" Suigetsu murmured in her ear, amidst smalls grunts, groans and gasps.

She jerked away from him, her cheeks reddening as her mind was bombarded by images. Suigetsu tried to curl in behind her, his lips brushing the back of her neck, while his arms snaked round her waist.

She let out a strangled cry when she made full contact with his body. She squirmed in his grip, trying desperately to escape his embrace before the situation worsened.

But her movements only seemed to spur him on.

The next she knew, he'd maneuvered over her, the weight of his body holding her down as his hands ran over her body and he pressed his face into her neck. He moaned again and she squeaked at the vibrations running through her body from his, desperately trying to push him off.

"Karin!" He moaned, before nipping at the flesh of her throat. She bit her lip to stop a moan of her own.

Then her eyes flashed and she decided this had gone on long enough.

She went still, relaxing in his grip. His head lifted from her neck, a slightly confused look on his face, though he was still asleep.

She grinned, before ramming her head upwards as hard as she could.

Suigetsu's face dissolved as his survival instincts kicked in and she pushed him away from her as his head reformed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted hoarsely, landing on the ground and sitting up. He looked around, somewhat disorientated by his rude awakening.

Karin wiped her face, then her neck, her hand hovering over the small bruise he'd left there. He stared at her as she fluffed her hair forward to cover it.

"What's going on?" He asked uncertainly.

"I could ask you the same question." Karin huffed, "I'm going back to sleep now. Try to keep to your side of the camp."

She rolled over, pulling her blanket up around her head and hunching over. She ignored his grumbles and mutterings as she attempted to return to slumber and to quell the blush that seemed to be permanently staining her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **My thanks to those who have enjoyed this story so far and shown their appreciation: y-in-flame, anemone, Snowkid, dianap389, Tsarina Torment, yamii-chan, KissWithAFistx and whatsername911. Next chapter will be posted next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>The next day was awkward for both of them. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye and he was curt with her due to his overwhelming embarrassment. Still they made good time on the journey. After all, running through the forest, side by side, required no talking and very little eye contact.<p>

They stopped for food and water twice during the day and were about to make camp when Karin tackled Suigetsu to the ground.

Before he could voice his angry exclamation, Karin had hauled him behind a tree and covered his mouth, leaning against him to stop him from moving. She pressed herself against the trunk of the tree, her body tense with fear.

It wasn't until he heard the howl of a dog that he realized what was happening.

"We know you're there." An authoritative voice called through the shadows. "Step out where we can see you clearly."

Suigetsu smirked behind her hand and Karin stared up at him incredulously. She, herself, was trembling at the prospect of being captured and he, he was amused?

"We have you surrounded. Now, step out into the clearing." The voice commanded.

Suigetsu let out a muffled noise as he brought his hand up to remove Karin's. She shook her head, growing more tense with each passing second. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze before removing her hand and clasping his own around it.

"Don't worry so much." He whispered to her, then he lead her around the tree.

"Kiba! I beat you! Pay up!"

The Konoha ninjas relaxed slightly, with a few rolling their eyes as Kiba Inuzuka groaned and began digging in his pouch for some cash.

"You only won 'cause I was on a mission when they discovered she'd left." He grumbled as he proffered up the money.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Karin asked nervously, stepping closer to Suigetsu and using him as a shield against the Leaf shinobi.

Suigetsu let go of her hand to count the money. "Kiba said I had no chance of beating him if we were after the same thing. But I found you." He crowed gleefully. "Which means, you're coming with me, and not going with him."

"This is a bet to you?" Karin demanded indignantly.

The surrounding ninja stilled, readying for a confrontation.

"No, of course not." Suigetsu scoffed, still counting the money, "Fair's fair. You're in my custody now."

"So, you're my jailer?"

The sound of hurt that was laced through her voice caught his attention and he turned to face her, all thoughts of the money gone.

"What do you expect? You _are_ a prisoner." Kiba snorted.

He stepped back when he found himself nose to tip with Suigetsu's sword.

"Shut up." Suigetsu snarled, before turning back to Karin.

"It's political, you know." He said quietly, his eyes trained on her face, "The Mizukage made a deal."

"And I'm just supposed to be okay with it?" Karin stated shrilly.

There were assorted mutters from the leaf ninja, which were silenced by the slight turning of Suigetsu's head.

"You don't have a choice." Kiba said harshly, not liking how the situation was progressing. Suigetsu snarled at him again and waved his sword menacingly, but Kiba stepped around it and towards Karin.

"Personally, I'd give up the act and accept the situation." Kiba stated, ignoring Suigetsu's growl. "At least with him, you might not end up in a cell."

Karin's eyes flickered between them, before she turned and darted away. A few of the ninja moved to follow but Kiba waved them off, sending Akamaru instead.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Suigetsu growled.

Kiba turned to face him, "We were sent to find her. Now that we know you've reached her ahead of us, our mission is to escort you to the border."

"Both of us?"

Kiba nodded.

"And all of you?"

Kiba nodded again, slightly confused and becoming agitated.

"And _I'm _supposed to be okay with _that_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Kiba, his eyes narrowed.

"She's fucking terrified of you people!" Suigetsu yelled, "You broke her!"

The Leaf ninja looked back stolidly, unmoved by the outburst and the new information. But when no one else said anything, Suigetsu continued.

"And we're just supposed to travel with you now?"

"Yes." Another voice stated calmly. Suigetsu turned to see Shino Aburame step out of the shadows. "Are we to let possible enemy ninja stroll through our country? No, that would be most unwise."

Suigetsu grunted.

"You'll ruin everything." He muttered as he put his sword away.

Kiba grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, "We won't be making it any worse than you've been doing by yourself."

"Eh? What's that mean?" Suigetsu asked in confusion.

"Dude, I can smell you." Kiba chuckled, "It's obvious you had a rough night."

Suigetsu scowled as Kiba smirked and continued, "That smell hangs off you. On her, not so much."

"Shut up!" Suigetsu growled, reaching for his sword again. Shino prevented him from drawing it.

"Will that help you situation with Karin? No, it will not."

Suigetsu growled, but Shino was insistent. There was a howl in the distance and Kiba stopped laughing.

"I think someone should go after her now." His observed solemnly, looking pointedly at Suigetsu.

"We will make camp." Shino stated, "You will return here."

Annoyed at being so clearly dismissed, Suigetsu, nonetheless, turned and left the clearing, following the trail that Karin had made earlier.

* * *

><p>Karin had left the clearing upset, annoyed, scared and hurt. She was upset that she had no control over her life, but Suigetsu did. She was annoyed because she should have realized this sooner without having to be told as bluntly as Kiba had done. She was scared that, despite Suigetsu's presence, she might still end up back in Konoha, in their interrogation chamber or in a jail cell. But above all else, she was hurt.<p>

Hurt that finding her had been a game between two juvenile ninja boys.

Hurt that Suigetsu had found her because of some political deal between two powerful women that she'd insulted.

Hurt because when she'd left the clearing, Suigetsu hadn't followed her.

Hurt that no-one seemed to want her _for her_.

She knew that she'd been followed, so there was no point trying to escape. The large, white hound that shadowed her through the trees kept his distance but was no less threatening because of that. So, she had moved far enough away from the clearing that she couldn't hear the words they were saying and, hopefully, they wouldn't hear her crying.

She hated that she felt this lonely, that she was even aware of being alone. It was difficult to believe that she was sitting here; drowning in self-loathing and self-pity, when just over a year ago she was a member of an infamous and dangerous organization that posed a threat to the ninja world.

She let out a bitter laugh, realizing how far she'd fallen. Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth to stifle a sob, leaning forward to her knees as her emotions burst out of her.

The hound stepped up beside her, sniffing at her face then nuzzling her hair. Obviously, he was affected by her mood. She turned away from the intruding wet nose, hunching down next to a tree stump, trying to stop the sobs that were racking her already tired body.

She gave up trying when the hound howled; leading to an explosion of wails as the emotional dam she'd built burst open.

"Karin?"

"Go away!" She screamed, turning away from him, unable to control herself anymore, though a small voice pointed out that, yes, he had followed her, just as she'd hoped.

That voice was ignored.

"Karin."

His voice was soft as he said her name. His hands were gentle when he reached for her. It was so at odds with the person she knew as Suigetsu. She held her breath, trying vainly to stall the sobs, as she wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see him properly.

"Suigetsu?"

"I'm here, Karin."

"It's really you?"

"Who else would it be?" He smirked, though his eyes looked sad. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Then he was knocked backwards as she crashed into his chest.

"Don't let them take me!" She pleaded, her fingernails dragging down his shirt as she stared up at him earnestly.

He stared down at her for a moment, shock evident on his face, then he hugged her close.

"I promise. I won't."

* * *

><p>He carried her back to the clearing where the Konoha ninja had set up camp. She'd worn herself out emotionally and had fallen asleep. Coupled with the day's travel, Suigetsu doubted she would wake before morning. He arranged their bedding away from the others, and lay her down.<p>

But he found himself unwilling to leave her.

So he sat, leaning against a tree, with Karin resting at his side, watching the Leaf shinobi go about making dinner and securing the site.

Not long after, Kiba brought two plates of food over to him.

"Here." He offered, "It's better than cold rations."

Suigetsu took the plate, though he hesitated eating any. Kiba glanced down at Karin then sat next to Suigetsu and took a spoonful. After he'd swallowed, Suigetsu began eating.

"She alright?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "You know, I always thought you Leaf guys were wusses."

"You what?" Kiba spluttered.

"Sasuke was always saying, 'don't kill anyone' or 'leave them alive'. I figured, it was a Leaf thing." He shrugged, "They don't teach mercy in Mist."

"And you brought this up because?" Kiba growled.

Suigetsu took another mouthful and inclined his head towards his sleeping partner. "You broke her."

"You weren't kidding?"

Suigetsu barked out a harsh laugh, "A year ago, she would have bashed my head in, just for walking near her." He pushed his food around the plate, suddenly pensive, "She was one of the strongest people I know, and now she's..." He waved at her, as she slept on.

A shadow loomed over them and an emotionless voice said, "She doesn't appear to be broken. She is fully intact, as far as I can see."

The two males looked up at the newcomer and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"A person can be whole physically and still be broken, Hanabi. The byakugan can't measure mental distress."

"I can see chakra." Hanabi continued, disagreeing with Kiba's opinion. "Mental distress would be a visible disruption in her system, which I _can_ see."

Kiba grunted, annoyed with the young Hyuga and her high opinion of herself. Suigetsu stared up at her in disbelief and contempt.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong? That I don't know my own teammate?"

Hanabi considered this, before nodding. "Yes."

"Because you're never are wrong, are you, Hanabi?" Kiba jeered.

The Hyuga's eyes narrowed dangerously. But before she could defend herself, Shino cut her off.

"Do you know Karin's unique skills? No, I believe you do not." He stated, approaching them from the side. "Kiba tracks by scent, you by sight. Karin is a chakra sensor."

Hanabi glanced down at the sleeping woman then back up to the team leader.

"To be able to sense something outside yourself, you must first be able to control yourself."

"Her chakra control could be greater than Sakura's, even." Kiba added, before muttering that the comparison was similar to this girl and her sister.

"If she can control her chakra that well, why can she not control emotional distress?" Hanabi asked fiercely, unwilling to drop the subject with her losing the argument.

"Everyone needs down time." Suigetsu replied quietly.

"What?"

"Can you walk around with your eyes switched on all the time?" Suigetsu asked, while Kiba chuckled at his description. Hanabi's gaze flickered between the two boys then down to the sleeping woman as understanding dawned.

"If you are done?" Shino placed a heavy hand on Hanabi's shoulder, steering her away, "You have the first watch."

Hanabi nodded and left the circle of the campfire. Shino turned back, indicating that he wanted to discuss something with Kiba, who finished his food and stood up. Suigetsu set his plate to the side, before settling himself in for the night.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was awoken before dawn. He startled awake only to have a hand cover his mouth. Karin's face appeared in front of him, holding a finger to her lips as she indicated they should leave as quietly as possible. He removed her hand, attempting to state their options but she shushed him with such a look of desperation on her face that he quietly acquiesced to her wishes.<p>

They moved out of camp, carefully avoiding the sentry, and traveled a few hundred metres before Suigetsu pulled her up short.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing back anxiously to see if they were being followed.

"We can't leave yet." Suigetsu replied.

She jerked round to face him, a horrified look on her face. He reached for her but she slipped out of his grasp.

"Karin?" He stepped toward her but she backed away, shaking her head. "Karin. We have to travel with them."

"No!"

"Yes, we have to!"

"NO!"

"Karin!" He trapped her against a tree and she beat against his chest. "Karin, we have no choice. They're going to follow us anyway!"

"So, let them follow!" She shrieked.

"Don't be stupid! Karin!" He pushed her against the tree, forcing her to look up at him, "If we sneak out of camp, they'll follow and we will both end up in cells in Konoha!"

"Only if they catch us!" She insisted.

"Which they will!" He snarled. "You know you're not at a hundred percent, and I can't carry you and make good time. You know that! They've brought their best trackers to find you! It was just our good luck that I found you first!"

Karin stared up at him, blinking rapidly, trying to prevent the tears from spilling down her face.

"We've just about run out of luck, Karin." Suigetsu continued softer, wiping a stray tear away. "We have less than a week to reach the river and we can't do that _and_ cross the river without their help."

"Why not?" She pleaded.

"We'd be worn out before we left the Fire country. If we go with them, they can take care of the campsites and we'll be able to rest properly, which means we can move further in a day."

Karin bit her lip, looking away from him but he raised her chin again.

"I know you don't like this, Karin. But you need to trust me. This is our best option right now." She looked away again and shrugged.

"Hey, come on. At least you won't have to eat my cooking anymore."

Suigetsu almost sighed with relief when a small smile appeared on her face, even though she turned her head away to hide it. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, and tried to ignore the way she clung to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>As Suigetsu predicted, they made better time with the Konoha ninja. They broke camp at dawn each day, traveling further then before. Karin remained quiet and withdrawn and Suigetsu was loathed to leave her alone, leaving them to sit on the outskirts of the clearings as the Leaf-nin made camp and prepared the evening meals. Four days later, they arrived at the border with the Water country.<p>

"Well, this is where we leave you." Kiba announced.

The group left the trees, walking out of the forest and onto the road that led to the border. Suigetsu turned to say farewell, but Karin just continued walking, leaving the cool shadows for the open road.

She slowly came to a stop when she realized that Suigetsu was not following and turned slightly so she could see what was keeping him. She rolled her eyes to see he was performing some kind of hand shake with Kiba. Her gaze traveled over the group, and she abruptly faced away when encountering the unnerving stare of Hanabi, feeling Shino watching her as well.

Suigetsu, seeing her sudden movement, finished his farewells and walked after her. Feeling his approach, Karin began walking once again, forcing Suigetsu to speed up to catch her.

When he caught up, he slung an arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her. She shook him off, muttering insults under her breath.

His grin disappeared and he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "What was that?"

She sighed, before asking, "How far to the river?"

Suigetsu stared at her as she looked anywhere but at him. He was confused, figuring that she would be more at ease now that they'd left the Fire country and the long arm of Konoha.

"What's wrong?"

She started, looking up at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.

"Karin, what is wrong?"

She shook her head, "Don't we have somewhere to be?"

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!"

She tugged on his hand then looked away from him when he didn't release her.

"I thought you'd be happier." He said uncertainly, "So tell me, what the hell is wrong? And don't you dare ask why I care!"

She shut her mouth with a snap, scowling as she tried to pull away again.

"Just let me go." She growled, prying at his fingers. She grimaced when his grip tightened. "Come on, Suigetsu. You're hurting me!"

He shook her slightly, leaning in and towering over her, "Then answer the damn question."

"I'm still a damn prisoner, aren't I?" She yelled at him. "All that's changed is the location!"

"If you were my prisoner, would I care?" He shouted back.

She gulped, surprised by the shout as much as by his words. "What?"

"If you were just my prisoner, would I care if something was wrong?" He repeated, slightly calmer now. His grip lessened while his other hand came up to caress her face. She eyed it warily, flinching when he touched her. His eyes narrowed slightly and he grit his teeth.

His hand dropped from her face and he released his grip on her arm, letting his hand fall until it was loosely wrapped around her own. She watched him as he stood still, seemingly lost in his own world as he gazed down at their joined hands.

"Suigetsu?" Karin asked quietly and his head snapped up. She stepped back as he loomed closer to her. She could feel his breath against her face, though she couldn't quite understand the look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it made her nervous, especially when he closed the distance between them.

Before he made contact, however, his head dissolved and he fell back. Karin smirked in triumph for all of one second before she was dragged down with him, her shriek cut off by the sudden collision between them.

"Suigetsu!" She spluttered as she floundered around on the ground, "You jerk!"

"You started it!" He shot back, then scrabbled backward across the ground, away from her as she made ready to pounce on him.

They were interrupted by a sudden shout from the trees.

"OI! The sun's going down! Shouldn't you be moving?" Kiba yelled from the tree line.

Karin spun around; regaining her feet and stalking off down the road, her nose in the air, as Suigetsu sent a one-fingered salute toward the trees and hurried after her.

* * *

><p>They reached the border town by nightfall, though Suigetsu insisted that they enter in stealth, something that Karin simply could not fathom. He had made her wait for him in an alleyway for half an hour, returning just in time to prevent her from leaving the shadows and seeking him out.<p>

"What took you so long?" She hissed as he pulled her deeper into the alley.

"I had to find something." He replied simply, drawing her further away from the lights of the main street.

"What are you talking about?" Karin grumbled, "It's getting cold. Can we go inside now?"

"Here." Suigetsu draped a long, hooded cloak over her shoulders, covering her head before swinging a similar cloak on himself. He laughed as she struggled to free herself, before stepping forward and setting it on right. She glared up at him in annoyance, and he sent a level stare back.

"This is important, Karin." He stopped as she appeared to be ignoring him. "Karin? This is important."

She continued straightening the cloak, grateful for the added protection as a strong wind blew through the alley. Suigetsu frowned as she refused to look at him. There was a sudden burst of noise as a group passed the end of the alleyway and he stepped closer to her, drawing her attention to his sudden closeness.

"Suigetsu? What are you…"

He cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand. "We can't let them see you."

She wrenched his hand away, "Huh? Are you supposed to be finding me or what?"

"Shh." He leaned in, his face in next to her ear, "It's complicated."

"WHAT?" She shrieked, pushing him away.

At her shout, someone entered the alley.

"Hello?" He called. "Is everything ok?"

"You asked for it." Suigetsu whispered, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Before she could pull away, his hands were cradling her face, as he moved closer, drawing her into his fervent passion.

"Hello?" The passerby called again, venturing a little further toward them. He could make out the shape of two people in the shadows. He blushed as he realized what they were doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He backed out of the alley, returning to the main street and the pedestrian flow. Raucous laughter traveled down the alleyway as the man caught up with his friends.

Suigetsu raised his head, glancing toward the light. "It's clear." He stated, turning back to Karin, who was trying to catch her breath. "You alright?"

Karin brushed her hair away from her face and straightened her clothes. She caught sight of his smirking face and huffed.

"Shut up."

He pulled the hood up over her head, bending his knees to look her in the eye, still smirking. "Keep it on, alright."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

With that cryptic remark, he tweaked the hood one more time, and led her out of the alley.

* * *

><p>The next day they came to the river.<p>

As they crested the hill overlooking the river, Suigetsu swore. Karin looked from him to the river then back again.

"Damn it!" He paced back and forward.

"What? What is it?" Karin asked in confusion, reaching for his arm as he twisted away to continue pacing.

"Don't you see that?" He yelled, his arm thrown wide to indicate the river. The water was flowing fast and deep, flashing white around rocks and branches. "We're fucking late!"

"So? That's it? We just stop here on this side of the river?"

He stopped and stared at her.

"Isn't there a bridge or something?"

"What kind of hidden village has a bridge crossing their walls?" He asked in disbelief, flopping onto the ground.

"So we _are_ heading to the village?"

His eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean?"

She sat down next to him, carefully arranging the hood to still cover her face before shooting him a meaningful glance. He stared at her in confusion. She huffed and pushed the hood back.

"Hey!" Suigetsu grabbed the hood before it could fall to her shoulders and yanked it back over her head. "I told you! Keep it up!"

"That's what I mean!" She yelled in exasperation. "I've got to stay covered! We're sneaking around like spies in your own country! What the hell is going on, Suigetsu?"

"It's complicated." He muttered, glaring at the rushing water.

"Well, that's bloody brilliant!" She snapped, "and while you're here, sulking, the river's rising and…"

"Fine!" He snarled, leaping to his feet and dragging her up. "We move out! But don't you dare start whining when you get wet."

"I think I can handle a little water." She shot back, shaking his hand off and moving ahead of him, her nose in the air. He followed behind her, an evil smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Karin growled, though her teeth were chattering and she was shivering non-stop.<p>

"What's the matter, Karin? Can't handle a little water?"

Karin glared at him as Suigetsu pulled out the last of the rations for a cold evening meal. It was a cold camp, once again; a fact that distressed her more, since she was soaking wet and Suigetsu still refused to allow her to take off the hood. She hunched down against a tree, wrapping her arms around her legs in an attempt to conserve body heat. She placed the blame squarely on Suigetsu's shoulders for her situation. He hadn't warned her about the false stones before they started crossing the swollen river, though he clearly knew about them. Then he'd had the gall to laugh at her when he'd fished her out.

The fact that he wasn't the slightest bit wet pissed her off as well.

"Stop sulking." He grumbled, as he sat next to her, "You're alive, aren't you."

"And soaking wet, thanks to you." She snarled back, "And don't sit so close."

"Don't be a bitch, Karin." He replied as he shifted closer, still offering her the food.

She grudgingly took it from him, squirming away yet again.

"Stop it. Do you want to dry off or not?"

The serious look on his face halted the insult on her tongue and she stared at him uncertainly for a moment. Then she huffed and bit into the food. He moved closer, despite the daggers she was glaring at him, and rested his hand on her leg. She almost choked as the food in her mouth went down the wrong way. He smirked, that tooth glistening in the last light.

"Relax. This isn't what you think." His other hand moved up to her neck, pushing the fabric of the cloak off her shoulder. "This is tricky, alright? But I want you to remove your arm, without taking off the hood."

"Why?" She asked, wide-eyed, suspicious and extremely nervous.

"So I can dry you off." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Why can't I just take off the hood?"

"Because I told you not to." He smirked at her as she sighed in frustration. Her frustration quickly turned to surprise when he moved his hand up, or rather down, her leg, toward her hip.

"Suigetsu!" She let out a strangled cry.

"Shh, I'm not trying anything. Just relax." His hand glided over her hip, before moving across her front and down her other leg. He could feel her trembling, though whether it was from nervousness or the cold, he wasn't sure. She'd managed to drag her arm out of the sleeve and his other hand was moving slowly over it, absorbing the water as it went. He could feel it saturating his body as he continued moving his hands across her clothes. She was sitting so still, barely breathing from the close contact, she wasn't even registering the fact that she was almost dry.

He helped remove her other arm from the sleeve of the cloak and was now kneeling in front of her. With her arms and legs now dry, he shifted so that both of his hands were on her waist.

"We're being watched." She whispered breathily as he leaned toward her, his hands moving across her belly. Her legs separated as he moved closer.

"I know, so keep the hood up and relax."

"Suigetsu?"

"Relax." He growled, shifting his attention from his hands to her face. She was breathing shallowly, her eyes half-closed, a light blush across her cheeks; he paused, feeling his concentration wavering at the sight. Then he shook his head, "Not now."

Refocusing on his hands, he realized he was shaking. Tension was building inside of him, making this next part difficult. He continued drying her clothes, moving up her shirt front, holding his breath as he reached her breasts. She gasped as he touched them and he pulled his hands back, startled.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She muttered, her head to the side, looking up at him from under her lashes. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry.

"I'll… I'll come back to those." He mumbled, as he moved his hands down her sides. He reached around her to dry her back, and she arched up to allow him more access. He nearly lost it when she brushed against him.

"Don't do that!" He hissed.

"Don't be such a pansy." She whispered back, her own hands gliding up to latch onto his shoulders. "You could at least make it convincing."

"Did you hit your head or something?" He growled, trying to disentangle himself as her hood threatened to fall. "Help me out a little, why don't ya?"

With an evil smirk, she rolled her hips against his, causing him to jump.

"Not like that!"

"Be a man, Suigetsu!"

"Oh, you're asking for it, bitch!" He whispered harshly in her ear as his hands dove for her backside, pressing her up against him as he dug his fingers in. "Better?"

"Oh, much." She grinned, before gasping as his fingers moved between her legs, still soaking up the water. "Harder!"

"Cool it, woman!" He breathed, close to her ear.

"Idiot! They won't believe it if we don't go all out."

"All out and reveal ourselves!" He grunted, "Damn it! You're still wet!"

"That isn't water, moron!" She replied, half-amused at his behaviour.

He stiffened, letting her fall to the ground with a thump, standing up and turning to peer into the surrounding shadows.

"Perverts!" He called, "Get out of here."

Two shadows detached themselves, presenting the forms of two men.

"Do you want a fight?" The shorter one asked belligerently, only being held back by his taller partner. "We're within our rights to strike you down!"

"Like you could." Suigetsu sneered.

The shorter man growled and prepared to launch himself, but again his partner pushed him back.

"Hozuki? You know where you are. Don't push the boundaries, boy."

Karin looked up between the three men in confusion. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes at the fact that Suigetsu still had the knack to piss people off without trying. Another part wanted the two newcomers to leave so she could return to what they'd been doing. But the third part just wanted to know what the hell was going on!

"That's all?" The shorter man whined, "He's fooling around with some strumpet on the edge of the village, and you're just going to give him a warning?"

The taller man, obviously the one in charge, looked down his nose at his partner. His hard stare caused the other man to wilt and he took a step back, muttering darkly. Suigetsu's eyes glinted in the pale light, his hands curled into fists.

Taken aback as she was by the man's insult and the revelation that they were just outside the Hidden Mist Village, Karin was aware that now was not the time to fight. Gingerly, she stood up, reaching for Suigetsu's hand in the hopes that he would calm himself.

He looked across at her when he felt her touch, taking her hand in his. The taller guard watched them with a thoughtful look, before motioning them forward. "Who is she?"

Karin looked up at Suigetsu as the guards lit a torch. He stepped in front of her, shielding her from the light.

"She's from the border town." He said blandly.

"Why are you hiding her?"

"Because she's mine," He replied heatedly. "And I don't want you looking at her."

The shorter man scoffed while a predatory grin crossed the taller man's face.

"You know that's not how it works, boy." He replied as he approached them. Suigetsu stepped back, pushing Karin further behind him. The amusement disappeared, replaced by annoyance. "Take off the hood."

Suigetsu stepped back again and the man frowned. Karin peeked out from behind him, confused at the situation and worried at the serious tone overtaking them.

"Alright." Suigetsu said suddenly, as he tugged Karin to the side so that she was in full view of both guards. Then he reached up under the hood and pushed it off, gliding his hand, surreptitiously, down her hair as it fell. Still confused, Karin leaned back as the taller guard studied her closely.

She felt Suigetsu relax slightly when the guard hummed and stepped back.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He stated, though there was a glint in his eyes that made Suigetsu nervous. "Now go home." Then he turned, extinguished the torch and ordered the other guard to move on.

Suigetsu stood still until they could no longer hear the two guards bickering, then hurriedly began collecting their packs.

"What was that all about?" Karin asked, still focused on the guards as they moved further away.

"Stop standing there like a moron! We have to move!" Suigetsu snarled, throwing her pack at her. He turned away only to whirl round and pull her hood up.

"What…" She spluttered, ready to start an argument with him, when he was suddenly in her face.

"Be silent and move." Then he shoved her, almost pushing her off her feet, hurrying along right next to her. She tripped slightly and he hauled her back onto her feet and kept rushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>They ran silently through the sparse trees, slugging through a marshy pond and scrambling across rocky clearings. Their only conversation was a terse command to keep aware of their surroundings. Suigetsu's face was a mask of concentration as they neared their destination.<p>

Avoiding other guard patrols slowed them down considerably but they were able to enter the Mist village without being spotted. Still silent and serious, Suigetsu led Karin through the streets, crossing canals on the water's surface rather than via the bridges. He crept up to a large building and ushered her in through a small door on the side.

Looking around inside, Karin noted they were in some sort of housing, with a long corridor in front of them lined with numerous doors. Suigetsu stalked on ahead, leading her to a door, halfway down the hall and held it open as she entered. Now in a stairwell, she was surprised to see it led down as well as up. She stared up the steps and almost lost her balance when he jerked her down the stairs.

They went down two flights of stairs, then along another hallway to another stairwell and went up five flights. Then he guided her down four doors and turned left into another hall way and snuck up to a room.

"Is there anyone in here?" He asked her, trying to keep an eye on both ends of the corridor and see her response. She concentrated and shook her head and he knelt down and began working on the lock.

"I take it you don't live here."

The lock clicked and the door swung open and Suigetsu pushed her inside. With one last look down the hall, he closed the door and leaned against it, sighing with relief.

Karin turned away from him and studied her surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished, with no homely little touches, signaling that it was currently uninhabited. There was dust on the surfaces and cobwebs on the ceiling. To her right was a small kitchenette, backing onto the curved outer wall, which also had a large window shrouded by a heavy curtain. The other wall had a door in it, which she opened, revealing a small bedroom with a small bathroom attached. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, which she'd flicked on before beginning her exploration and which Suigetsu now flicked off, leaving them in darkness.

"Don't make too much noise and leave the light off.' Suigetsu whispered, sounding tired.

"Alright." Karin conceded, "But will you please tell me what's going on? Because I'm really confused right now."

She tracked his progress across the room to the bedroom and followed him in. He headed straight to the bathroom and slumped by the bath. Concerned, she entered just as he seemed to collapse into the tub.

"Suigetsu!" She shrieked, rushing forward. Panicking as water disappeared down the drain, she tried to lift him out of the bath.

"Now you know how I felt." He laughed wearily, pushing her off and slumping on his back onto the floor.

"What?" Karin asked in confusion and frustration, leaning over him and trying to rouse him without touching him for fear that he would just dissolve on the floor.

"When you fell in the river." He muttered, opening his eyes up and brushing the hood off. Karin jerked back from his touch then almost fell over when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She had black hair.

"What happened to my hair?" She wailed, causing Suigetsu to start laughing. "Why are you laughing? You almost disappeared down the drain!"

"From your clothes!" He managed to wheeze, and she kicked him in the side, "It's the water from your clothes."

He sat up and beckoned her over to him, but she was still pulling at her hair in the mirror, her face deathly pale.

"Karin, sit down."

When she ignored him, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap. "Relax! I'll fix it."

She bit her lip, watching his face as he ran his hands over her hair. Seeing it black in the mirror had terrified her, dredging up memories of _Him_. She felt like a little girl again, just like when she'd crawled out of her hiding spot to find that her entire village had been destroyed.

Suigetsu wiped the tear off her cheek, breaking her from her trance and she hastily stood up and left the bathroom.

Letting the excess water drip off his hand, he stood and followed her, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up as he entered, all trace of her fragility gone.

"You have some explaining to do."

He sighed as he dumped his pack on the floor and approached the bed. But when he sat down, she stood up and crossed the room, standing next to the doorway.

"So, that's how it's going to be." He grumbled.

"What's going on, Suigetsu?" She demanded, "You said you were sent to find me, that the Mizukage wanted to see me, but we just crept into the village like spies! You deceived those guards, broke into a building and we're supposed to hide our presence in here? What the hell is going on?"

"The Mizukage did send me to find you!" He replied angrily, "That was my mission."

"From her?"

"Yes, from her!" He shouted, leaping from the bed to pace the room, "But no one was supposed to know!"

"Why not?" She asked, still not understanding.

He whirled round to face her, "Because it's you!"

Karin's response died in her mouth, and she swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're from a different village, Karin. You worked for Orochimaru. Then you joined Sasuke, one of the most notorious missing-nin to come out of the Leaf village."

Karin jolted at hearing his name but forged ahead anyway, "So did you! You were with him first."

"Yes, but I was a prisoner first!" He replied in exasperation. "Then you were part of the Akatsuki that attacked the Five Kage Summit! Yes, I know, I was there too. But I wasn't captured by the other ninja! And you refused to co-operate with the Leaf!"

She stared up at him, unsure whether to yell some more or curl into a ball and cry. Obviously she looked like she was going to cry because Suigetsu reached for her, but she shied away.

"Then why send you to find me?" She asked, torn between dejection, disbelief and anger.

"I already told you. Your skills make you an invaluable asset." He said quietly. "I had to convince the Mizukage of that before she would agree to the mission. Then she went and put conditions on it."

"Like what?"

"Like I had to convince the Hokage to let you go, without relying on anyone else. I had to bring you into the village without anyone knowing who you were. And I had to make it back before tomorrow morning."

"I don't understand. Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a cruel, vicious woman!" Suigetsu spat half-heartedly, "I had to prove my skills at diplomacy to get you away from the Leaf. Then your abilities as a sensor. And finally because my sensei is due back from her mission tomorrow and she wasn't to know that I'd left the village without her."

"Your sensei?"

"Yes, my sensei. Another cold hearted bitch." Suigetsu shuddered, "And another reason why we're hiding here." At Karin's confused look, he laughed, "She thinks I'm not mature enough."

"For what?"

"For my sword. For missions."

"Adult stuff?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Well, what would have given her that idea?"

Suigetsu frowned, but Karin was smirking at him and he relaxed.

"Maybe because she's a distant relative, several years older than me and feels like her poor little cousin has been corrupted by his imprisonment with the Snake Sannin and needs straightening out." He grinned, moving quickly to corner her. "Either that or she really is a cold-hearted bitch who lives to make my life hell."

"And do you feel like you've been corrupted by exposure to Orochimaru?"

"No, not him." He smirked, leaning forward to press his lips to hers. She turned her head at the last moment and his lips grazed her cheek before moving along her jaw and down her neck.

"Stop it!" She shrieked as he bit her neck, "You're still in trouble!"

"You liked it before." He murmured, admiring the mark he'd left before leaning in to make a new one. "Should we move back outside?"

She pushed him away, holding him at bay as she spoke, "I knew you were an exhibitionist!"

"And you're a tease." He grumbled. He let her push him away, taking a step back and staring down at her.

"What do we do now?"

"I'm all for continuing…."

"Be serious." Karin sighed. "Do you have to see the Mizukage tonight?"

"No. I'll see her in the morning. Kiriai will let her know I'm back anyway."

"Was that the guard?"

"Yeah, the tall one." He took a seat on the end of the bed, leaning back on his hands, "Come here."

Karin slowly crossed the room to stand between his legs, leaning over him and stroking his chest, "Suigetsu?"

"Karin?" He sat up, reaching for her hands.

She gripped his shirt and hauled him up. Before he had a chance to move, she threw him through the door, back into the main room of the apartment, "You're sleeping on the couch!"

And with that, she closed the door.

Sitting up and shaking his head, he smiled.

"That's what you think."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry to all who thought this would be a lemon. There will be NO lemons in this story. The traffic is low enough without changing the rating to M. Plus, I don't think it would add anything to the story. I do not support gratuitous fanservice. **

**Besides, I think there's something more exciting ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin woke the next morning with her arms around him. She came awake suddenly, breaking away from him and scrambling over to the bathroom in a panic.<p>

"Karin?"

Gasping for air, Karin stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and trapping it to keep him out. Sensing the trap, Suigetsu stayed away from the door, only calling through it to make she was alright, before leaving the apartment to see the Mizukage.

Leaving the building from a different door than the one they'd used the night before, he snuck down into a canal and traveled down river three blocks before re-emerging and walking the streets openly. He crossed the bridge to the Mizukage palace and entered, putting up an arrogant front that allowed him to reach the Mizukage's personal office before being halted.

He was forced to wait for ten minutes, while her aide announced him, and found that he was not the only one visiting her that morning.

"Hozuki. How nice to see you this morning." The Mizukage greeted him, a pleasant smile gracing her serene features. "I was just talking about you."

Suigetsu mumbled a return greeting, only to be struck from behind by a shard of ice.

"That is not how we greet the leader of our village." A harsh voice growled in his ear. A cruel hand twisted the ice that was embedded in his side, the cold freezing his muscles and preventing him from avoiding the attack.

Biting back curses, he respectfully greeted the Mizukage, and his sensei, Gakuri Sudachi. The lithe, green-haired woman released her hold on the ice spear in his side and it disappeared, leaving him wincing as his muscles thawed and phantom pain lanced through his side.

"I believe you have news for me." Mei Terumi stated, still smiling pleasantly despite the act of violence committed in front of her.

"I do." Suigetsu replied, sending a wary glance at his sensei.

"Speak, boy! I know all about your escapade." Gakuri snarled.

"She's here." He said, refusing to look at his sensei again. "I convinced the Hokage to release her into my custody; I brought her in without anyone knowing who she was and we arrived last night."

"I know." Mei answered, watching the tension between the two. "Kiriai mentioned you in his report."

Suigetsu nodded, ignoring the snort of disgust from Gakuri. Obviously what he'd been doing last night had also been mentioned.

"So, where is she?"

"Recovering."

"Are you that bad?" Gakuri asked through her laughter.

"Not from me, Gokuri!" He muttered, before turning rapidly to talk to the Mizukage when he caught sight of Gakuri's icy glare. "She was exhausted by the trip."

"Indeed? I understand the journey from Konoha takes only four days. What were you doing, Hozuki?"

"Well, she uh…"

"Speak, boy!"

"She'd escaped from their prison a week before I arrived."

The Mizukage's eyebrows rose in surprise, "How resourceful!"

"Don't tell me they hadn't noticed!" Gakuri said scornfully. When Suigetsu didn't say anything, she laughed again, "They hadn't noticed she was gone?"

"She'd left a genjutsu behind, apparently." He stated uncertainly, "I guess they thought she was just being quiet."

"Intriguing."

"I don't trust her." Gakuri stated emphatically.

"You haven't even met her!" Suigetsu replied hotly. His yell quickly became a yelp as his arm was twisted behind his back and iced up.

"Gakuri, release the boy." The Mizukage ordered indolently.

"My lady." She bowed, letting go of Suigetsu's arm and stepping back. She bowed again and left the room.

"Does she trust you?" Mei asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Will she be useful to us?"

"Yes." He replied again.

"There can be no wavering on this point, Suigetsu. She has only one chance."

"I know her. She trusts me, my lady. She's good at what she does."

"Very well. I wish to see her. Bring her to me."

Dismissed, Suigetsu hurried out of the building and across town.

* * *

><p>He entered the apartment quietly, a habit he'd developed since returning to Kiri. In this village, ninjas were silent no matter where they were. He'd stopped at his home for some food, which he left on the bench in the kitchenette before approaching the bedroom, hoping that Karin had felt secure enough to leave the bathroom.<p>

The door swung open with a small creak, and he peered into the dark room. Flicking the light switch, his mouth fell open in surprise. Shock was quickly replaced by sexual hunger as he drank in the sight in front of him.

Karin lay on her side across the bed, her back to him. Her tousled hair was splayed around her head, still wet from the shower, he guessed. The towel she'd wrapped around herself had slid off, revealing her back and, as he stepped forward, her breasts. Her long legs were slightly curled, disappearing under the towel, which hid the specifics of her lower half but not the shape.

His hands itched to slide over her skin; longing, that had been denied for longer than the last twenty four hours, sending him staggering towards the bed and the prize lying there.

He slid onto the bed, leaning over to brush her hair away from her face, "Karin?"

Desire fled, swiftly replaced by panic, when he saw her face. Her eyes were closed, the skin around them blue; just like her lips. Her skin was deathly cold and there was ice in her hair.

"Karin!" He rubbed her face, turning her and heaving her into his lap to run his hands over her upper half, desperately trying to warm her up, "Karin? Wake up!"

"She won't." A cold voice said.

Suigetsu's head snapped round and his sensei stepped out from behind the door.

"What have you done?"

"I have negated an obstacle in your path." She replied evenly.

"What?" Shock mingled with disbelief, sadness, and anger in his voice.

"Your training is not complete. She would hold you back."

"FUCK MY TRAINING!" Suigetsu screamed, "UNDO IT, NOW!"

"Ha! You think it's that easy?"

Half-sobbing, Suigetsu turned back to the girl in his arms. Laying his hand on her face, he attempted to draw the ice out, the same way he'd pulled the water from her clothes the night before. He let out a hoarse shout of pain as the ice burned into his hand and blood ran down Karin's face.

"What do I do?" He whispered, reversing the flow of water, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Useless boy." Gakuri snarled, "Give up on her. You've lost her."

"No!" He whispered, hugging her to him and rocking her slightly.

With an angry snarl, Gakuri marched over and grabbed Karin's arm, ripping her out of his grip and across the bed away from him. With matching fury, Suigetsu reached behind him and grabbed his sword.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Gakuri growled, turning her head back to him, "You can't take me on."

"Watch me."

He whipped his sword round, one hand on the small hilt and the other on the back edge of the blade. Inflating his muscles in a split-second reaction to the weight, he hurled the blade round to meet his sensei's lower back. With a sickening crunch, the blade cut into the hard ice she'd encased herself with and he had to tug hard to pull it free.

The cutting edge was dragged through the groove made by its impact, grinding away the protective layer of ice to leave a thin slice across her back.

As the ice gave way and the blade slid free, she hissed with pain and blood spilled down her back.

The momentum from its release sent Suigetsu and the blade spinning round in a complete circle, slicing across her upper back and right shoulder as she turned to confront him.

She screamed in fury and pain, coating herself once again in ice, only to have Suigetsu leap at her, pushing the blade deep into the wound on her right shoulder. They stumbled across the room, until they hit the corner. The blade was still embedded in the wound and now wedged into the walls. Gakuri was pinned facing the walls, with no way of pushing the blade out without causing further injury. Her right arm hung limp, dangerously close to being severed completely; the pain from her injury draining the strength from the rest of her body. Suigetsu stepped back, chest heaving from the exertion of the fight. Seeing her ineffectual struggles, he turned back to Karin.

"You'd leave me like this, boy?" Gakuri shrieked, her voice cracking from the pain. "For that… that girl?"

Suigetsu stopped, "Yes, I would. I am."

He wrapped Karin in the blankets from the bed and gathered her into his arms, before turning to face Gakuri in the corner. "Because I am not a boy, and she means more to me than you do."

Then he rushed from the room, ignoring her howls of pain and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Gakuri means scholarly principle, while Sudachi is a small citrus fruit grown in Japan. It comes into season in winter, which is quite fitting, considering that she is an ice user. Gokuri means jailer.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>Never had Suigetsu wished he was in Konoha before now.<p>

As he ran through the village, crossing bridges and dodging people, secrecy forgotten, he wished he was running towards the famous Konoha hospital. There he could be sure of medical staff competent enough to save the woman in his arms.

Instead he was running through the village toward the Mizukage's office. Because he was in the Village Hidden in the Mist, were water users were bountiful, and the only person in the village whose affinity was with fire, sat in her office with a pleasant smile on her face.

His path was not as easy as a few hours ago. Before, he strode through as if he had every right to, and no one had questioned him. Now, everyone tried to stop him.

Soon his shouts and struggles brought everyone from their offices.

"What is this commotion?" Mei asked, gliding through the channel that cleared for her through the crowd.

"My lady, it's Hozuki!"

"He's berserk!"

"LET ME THROUGH, DAMN IT!"

"Suigetsu!"

The clamour of the crowd dissipated with the Mizukage's yell and Mei stepped through to confront Suigetsu personally.

"What has happened?"

"Karin's been attacked! That bitch! She's frozen her! I need… she needs…" Suigetsu's voice broke as he desperately tried to tell them. Taking in his distraught appearance and the sight of Karin's limp form, the Mizukage began barking orders.

Suigetsu was helped up and all but carried by two guards, towards the hospital, refusing to relinquish his burden. A messenger was dispatched ahead of him, to ready the hospital staff, while another was sent to find a message scroll, in case further help was required.

Within minutes, Karin was in a hospital bed, with blankets surrounding her, heaters filling the room with intense heat, as the medics tried an assortment of different techniques to remove the ice from her system.

Suigetsu could feel himself drying out from the increased heat, but he refused to leave Karin's side. He was also growing increasingly frustrated as the medics' efforts seemed to have no affect whatsoever.

"Hozuki?"

He dragged his gaze away from the still form on the bed to face the Mizukage herself.

"Where is your cousin?"

He turned away, refusing to answer.

"Suigetsu!" His face was jerked around to face her once again, "What did you do to her?"

"She's pinned to a wall." He said airily, suddenly feeling dizzy.

She studied his face for a second before nodding to Chojuro, who guided him out of the room, ignoring his protests and struggles. Once out in the cool air of the corridor, Suigetsu was forced to sit, and a jug of ice water was shoved into his hands.

He stared at the water, unseeing, until Chojuro raised it to his lips, knocking his head back and pouring it down his throat.

Coughing and spluttering, the water was absorbed into his skin; his body's survival instincts kicking in to re-hydrate itself. A second jug replaced the empty one and he managed to swallow more this time.

He was refusing the third when Gakuri was rushed passed him. She was screaming obscenities as the medics rushed out to take her. Suigetsu's face twisted into a semi-satisfied smirk when the door slammed shut and he could still hear her yells.

"She's your sensei." Chojuro said quietly.

"She's a bitch." Suigetsu snarled back, making to stand up. He was pushed back into his seat.

"And your cousin."

"She's not my family."

His second attempt to stand up was halted by the third jug being thrown over him. Wiping the water clear of his eyes, he glared up at the other swordsman.

"You'll dehydrate if you go back in there."

He was about to snap back that he didn't care if he disappeared in a cloud of steam, when the door opened and the Mizukage stepped out. She glanced down at him, before striding away down the corridor.

The second messenger was dispatched to Konoha five minutes later.

* * *

><p>The next six days were torturous for Suigetsu. He knew from the looks passing around the hospital that there was nothing to be done for Karin. He'd screamed at them, had been dragged off several of the doctors and sedated, and still Karin lay motionless under a mountain of blankets. He'd begged the Mizukage to do something for her; it was the only time he'd ever seen her smile falter.<p>

Gakuri had been released from the hospital, limping and cursing through the pain. The glares from her had been the only highlight for him.

At dawn on the seventh day, a great stir entered the hospital. Chojuro released him from his room, (he'd been sedated the night before) and Suigetsu almost fell to his knees with relief when he saw who walked through the doors.

"Haruno!" He whispered, seeing the Leaf kunoichi, the medic marvel, approaching him.

"Haruno!" He yelled, racing up to her and lifting her in an exuberant embrace.

"Suigetsu!" She laughed, "Put me down!"

"You can fix her, can't you?" He asked, desperately searching her face for an affirmative.

She patted his cheek and squeezed his arm, "I'll do my best." She told him, with a comforting smile, before turning to the Kiri medics and asking to be shown into Karin's room.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth." A deep voice rumbled behind him as he started to follow Sakura. Spinning around, he came face to face with the scarred visage of Ibiki Morino.

The hope in his eyes changed to anger and loathing for the man in front of him, the head of Konoha's interrogation unit; the reason for Karin's fragility.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job." Ibiki replied neutrally, "Allies or not, we won't allow one of our best and brightest to just traipse around the world without an escort."

"But why is it you?"

Ibiki smiled down at him, before stepping around him and following Sakura down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sakura spent the next twelve hours working on Karin; five of those hours that Suigetsu spent pacing the corridor outside. He'd been barred from the room, a direct order from the Mizukage at Sakura's request. Ibiki stood guard, arms folded across his broad chest, an immobile wall of solid muscle and intimidation. He used the time to study Suigetsu.<p>

"Why are you watching me?" Suigetsu snarled, halting his pacing to glare up at the older man.

"You were Sasuke Uchiha's team mate, were you not?"

"Who cares?" Suigetsu shot back, muttering, "He certainly doesn't."

"Surprisingly, it would seem that he does."

"What's that mean?"

"He had a psychological break when he thought he was completely alone. No family, no friends, no team, not even an enemy."

"So he went crazy?"

Ibiki shrugged, and Suigetsu went back to his pacing. There was a solid thump from inside the room and Suigetsu yelped, disappearing with a splash onto the floor. The pacing figure proving to be a water clone, Ibiki swung the door open, grabbed Suigetsu's shirt and hauled him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" Ibiki asked, holding Suigetsu by the shirt.

"Because I'm worried about her!" He shouted back.

"And you think slipping in there and disturbing Sakura is going to help her chances?"

"I just want to know what's happening!"

"Sakura is working. That is what's happening." Ibiki released Suigetsu and he stumbled back. "Let her work."

Suigetsu resumed his pacing.

* * *

><p>His nervous energy had dissipated, and Suigetsu had slumped to the floor, falling unconscious from exhaustion. He slept deeply for the first time in week, hunched over across from Karin's door.<p>

He was awoken by a light hand shaking his shoulder.

"Suigetsu?"

"Haruno?"

"Yes. She's sleeping." Sakura answered his unspoken question, "She's not fully recovered; she needs to rest. And yes, you can go in now."

Suigetsu was across the hallway before she'd finished speaking.

Karin lay as still as before, though her lips were no longer blue. She was covered by two blankets, but the heaters had been removed. He reached out, gingerly, to touch her face, relieved that she was no longer icy cold.

"She'll have a headache when she wakes up, and maybe a cold, but she will wake up."

Suigetsu stared at Sakura as she came to stand beside him. There were deep hollows under her eyes and her face was pale.

"Thank you." He said, offering, for probably the first time in his life, heartfelt thanks. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, as he repeated, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled wanly, letting him hug her, before stepping away and leaving the room, Ibiki shadowing her as she went to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>Karin slept through the night, occasionally murmuring in her sleep. She roused shortly after eight the following morning, only to tell Suigetsu that he smelt awful and he should wash himself if he expected to come near her.<p>

He was so overjoyed, he nearly cried.

Late in the afternoon, she woke up with a groan.

Instantly Suigetsu was alert, knocking his chair over as he leaped to the bed.

"Karin?"

"Suigetsu? What the hell happened?"

The torrent of words that spewed from his mouth made her eyes widen as she tried to make sense of them. With her head pounding, she covered her eyes and told him to shut up.

"Karin, I'm sorry."

"I knew you were trouble." She whispered, "You jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Moron."

"Lunatic."

Suigetsu grinned, Karin smiled.

They stared at each other, seeing the relief mirrored in each other's faces. He was about to close the distance when the door opened.

"How's the patient?"

"You!" Karin exclaimed, at the same time that Suigetsu greeted Sakura with an exasperated, "Haruno."

"Suigetsu, what is she doing here?"

"Saving your life." Answered Ibiki from the doorway.

Karin's face lost all of its colour and she pressed herself back into the pillow, terror etched across her face at the very sight of the man. Sakura rushed forward to check on her as Suigetsu ran passed Sakura to slam the door closed, but Ibiki held it open.

"Get out!" Suigetsu shouted, attracting outside attention as Ibiki stared tolerantly down at him. Karin was trembling, trying to avoid Sakura's hands as the medic tried to calm her down.

"Hozuki! Is that any way to treat our honoured visitors?" A warm voice asked from the hallway.

Retreating back to the bed, Suigetsu left the way open for Ibiki to step into the room and he was followed by the Mizukage herself.

Nodding politely to Ibiki, she approached the bed, a cheery smile in place.

"Karin. We meet again. I'm pleased to see you have recovered."

Karin's wide-eyed gaze turned from Ibiki to regard the other red-haired woman in the room. Remembering her last altercation with the woman did not relieve her at all. Her mouth opened and shut, with no noise coming out. She was pressed as far back into the bed as she could, pale and shaking. She continued to stare at the Mizukage, not hearing or seeing anything else that was happening around her.

Suigetsu was back by the bedside, taking her hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. She didn't feel it.

He was unwilling to stop Mei's approach, knowing that she would brook no opposition from him and that Karin's position in the village was still uncertain. Sakura, on the other hand, had no compunction in sternly rebuking Ibiki and asking everyone but Suigetsu to leave the room. She turned back to her patient.

"Karin, you need to breathe."

Breaking out of her shock, Karin turned to look at Sakura, feeling light-headed and cold.

"Breathe, deep breaths now." Sakura coached her.

Doing as she was instructed, Karin released the breath she'd been holding and a little tension left her body. Suddenly realizing that Suigetsu was beside her and rubbing her arm, she pulled out of his grip and ran her own hand along her skin. He continued to stand there, his hand resting idly on the blankets, not sure what to do.

Mei stood across the room, silently refusing to leave, despite the medic's directions. She watched as a little colour returned to Karin's cheeks and her breathing normalized. She smiled a genuine smile as Sakura joked about owing favours, before turning to see Suigetsu's flustered expression at being left out. He was probably dying to tell Sakura to leave. She smirked at the thought, her eyes darting back to Karin, who didn't seem to see her across the room.

"Karin." She said quietly, talking over a small fight that was forming between the couple. Karin froze again as Mei came to stand at the end of the bed.

"I apologize for your distress." Mei said, her usual smile returning to her face, "I am pleased you have recovered. I'll see you when you have left the hospital." She nodded to Sakura, winked at Suigetsu and left the room.

Sakura, seeing the wink, turned back to check Karin, an amused smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Karin demanded roughly, "And what the hell happened to me?"

Sakura pursed her lips and her gaze flickered over to Suigetsu who was almost squirming. He was definitely uncomfortable. Karin's eyes fell on him and narrowed suspiciously.

"What happened?" She asked in a low menacing voice, made more so by a raspy throat, dry from a lack of moisture.

Sakura mumbled an excuse and left the room, unnoticed by the two who were focused solely on each other.

"Drink something, Karin. You sound awful." Suigetsu muttered, reaching for a glass of water and holding it out to her. Karin was tempted to ignore it in favour of glaring some more but her throat was dry. He held the glass to her mouth, even when she reached up to take it from him. Once she'd swallowed the water, he refilled it and offered it again. She shook her head, still watching him warily.

He placed the glass on the cupboard and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at her. Instead, his eyes were trained on the glass he'd just released.

"I'm sorry, Karin."

She bit her lip at his voice; so sad and small, so very different from the usual arrogant Suigetsu.

"Cut it out, Suigetsu. You're scaring me!" She said with a half-hearted laugh.

He turned to look at her; his piercing gaze scaring her even more.

"Do you know how it felt to find you there, not moving? You almost died! And that bitch! She laughed! She stole you from me and she… she..." Karin gasped as Suigetsu lunged forward pulling her head into his chest and cradling her in a close embrace. "She said it was too late. That I had to let you go. But I don't want to."

Karin was shocked into silence. She'd never been told anything like that, in all of her conscious memories. Knowing that he liked her as a person, as a friend, as a female; that he was physically attracted to her, was nothing to the knowledge that he cared for her this much; that her physical well-being meant enough that he was emotionally distraught. Imagine that! Suigetsu, affected by feelings!

A stray tear slipped down her cheek, as she brought her hands up to hold onto his arms. Feeling her relax a little into the embrace, Suigetsu calmed himself, releasing her enough to raise her head to face him; he tucked her hair behind her ears and caressed her cheeks.

Karin stared up at him, sensing there was something else he wasn't telling her.

"Haruno?"

"They had to send for her." Suigetsu grumbled, pulling back from her; his tough façade descending. "The medics here are useless."

Karin ran a hand through her hair, wincing as pain lanced through her head, like there was a spider web of semi-healed cracks in her skull. "What happened to me, exactly?"

"Gakuri, my sensei…"

"Yes, I know it was her!" Karin snapped.

"She froze part of your head, that's all I know!" Suigetsu bit out. "She tried to kill you because you're an obstacle in my training."

Karin's eyes bulged, and she gaped at him.

"I told you she was a bitch. Apparently, you fall under "adult things"."

"So does your sword! But you're still carting it around with you!"

"Yeah, but I won't be making love to it anytime soon!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, they looked away from each other, both their faces red. Karin recovered first.

"Not with me either." She huffed, turning her face away to hide her smirk. Her breath was knocked from her chest as Suigetsu launched himself at her again. Hovering over her, his eyes were lit with a possessive gleam.

"That's what you think," He murmured as he leaned down, his smile mirrored on her face, "now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just have to say that this may seem like a crappy place to end the chapter, and I'll state in advance that there will be NO lemon in the next chapter (She's in hospital, people! Be realistic.), but there is method in my madness. Also a semi-spin-off will be posted with the next chapter. So, look forward to it!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p>Ibiki stood outside the room, leaning against the wall across the hall from the door. Sakura smiled as she walked up to him, carrying a cup of some Mist beverage and a plate of food. He took the food and she sat on a chair next to him.<p>

"Are you going to question her again?" She asked quietly.

Ibiki didn't answer, simply shrugging, non-committed, as he began eating.

"I don't think you should, sir." Sakura looked up at him, before turning back to regard the door, imagining the two people inside the room. She sighed as her thoughts turned to their shared team mate.

"It can't be like that between you."

"I know not now." She replied, staring at the floor, "but, maybe, with some time, he'll heal."

"Sakura." Ibiki said sternly.

"I can have hope." Sakura murmured. Then she started as a piercing shriek came from inside the room. In two steps, she'd crossed the hallway and thrown open the door.

Karin was sitting on the bed, struggling to regain her breath and swiping at her hair which seemed to be stuck to her face. Her clothes were wet, as were the blankets, and Sakura knew that couldn't be pleasant. Her gaze swung round to regard the other occupant of the room, who was chuckling as he emerged from a puddle on the floor.

Mindless of her current state of recovery, Karin launched herself off the bed at Suigetsu, crashing into him and reducing him to a puddle once again. She cried out in panic and pain when she struck the floor quite hard. Instantly, Suigetsu was solid and beside her, helping her up as Sakura took her other arm.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't be out of bed!" She chided the other girl.

"That's what I told her!" Suigetsu agreed and Karin glared at him.

"You were trying to wash me! In the bed! With your tongue!" She shrilled, turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"Suigetsu." Sakura turned her disapproval on him, "She's recovering from a serious injury. Keep it in your pants. Or your mouth, whatever the case may be."

Karin snickered quietly as a blush crept up Suigetsu's face, but he recovered quickly, smirking as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Karin choked and started coughing, and her blush deepened.

Sakura pounded on her back, throwing a glare at Suigetsu for causing the situation. Deciding that it was probably a good idea to let Karin use the bathroom, she directed Suigetsu out of the room, staring him down threateningly to ensure he went.

Once they were alone in the bathroom, and Karin was relaxing in the bath, Sakura took the opportunity to satiate her curiosity.

"So, what did he say?"

Karin bit her lip and looked away, the blush that had finally faded returning full-force.

"It must have been very saucy then. I didn't know you were such a prude!"

"You don't know me that well." Karin growled, sending a sharp look at the medic. "We aren't friends, Sakura."

"Friendly acquaintances?" Sakura asked with a small smile. Karin stared back blandly. Sakura frowned, "Fine, we'll keep this professional. As your attending medic, I advise you to refrain from sexual intercourse of any sort for at least two weeks."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Karin muttered. Then she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me! What happened to me exactly?"

Sakura leaned over, running her hands over Karin's hair, lightly, frowning as she flinched away from the contact. "What does it feel like?"

"Like my skull is cracked."

"In a way, it has. The fractures haven't completely healed. When you're finished, I'll work on them again."

"I'm finished." Karin responded, attempting to lever herself out of the water.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Karin replied tightly. She was unwilling to divulge that sitting in rapidly cooling water was bringing back memories, not all of them good.

Sakura helped her back into her hospital pajamas and into the bed. Then she ran a diagnostic scan and passed a little healing chakra through her system. Once she was finished, she instructed Karin to sleep and left the room.

She met Suigetsu out in the hall, impatient to be allowed back in.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Aren't you a chunin?"

Suigetsu glared down at her sullenly, giving her the impression that, gratitude aside, she was fast wearing out her welcome. Still, her duty as medic kept her here, despite their attitude.

"I'll tell you what I told her. No sex, Suigetsu, for at least two weeks." She held up a hand to stop his protests, "You don't have to obey, but if she relapses or something goes wrong, it will be on your heads, and I won't be returning to help."

She turned away from them, disgruntled and a little sad at how things had turned out. Suigetsu's voice halted her and she glanced back at him.

"We are grateful, Haruno."

She shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Karin slept through the rest of the day and all of the night. Sakura continued treating her for a further three days, before declaring that she was healed enough to be released from the hospital.<p>

The Leaf shinobi left that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, it's really short. But this is the best spot to end this particular chapter, as it is also the end of the Leaf's involvement. <strong>

**Also, please check out the side story, _In the void_. It's not directly connected to this story and is not essential to the rest of the storyline, but it does occur alongside these events and I think it's worth a read, particularly if you like Sakura/Sasuke.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was bouncing around like a puppy; he was so excited to be taking Karin home to his house. The walk from the hospital took them an hour, as he led her at a slow pace through the village, pointing out various important locations and buildings.<p>

When they finally arrived, Karin was exhausted and Suigetsu was struggling to hide his alarm. Eventually, he gave in and carried her upstairs to the bedroom and put her to bed. He had soup ready when she woke up, and then told her to rest even more.

The next morning when he attempted to keep her in bed, she snapped and dissolved his head.

Over the next few days, her endurance improved so that by the time a week had gone passed, she was able to walk to the Mizukage palace to meet with the great lady herself.

* * *

><p>Although they had arrived together, Suigetsu was barred from the meeting, leaving Karin to face Mei alone.<p>

"Good morning, Karin. I trust you've recovered well." She smiled, setting aside her paperwork to focus solely on the interview.

Karin nodded, "Yes, my lady. I'm feeling much better."

"Good." Mei eyed the younger woman critically. "I remember you."

Karin flinched.

"The Uchiha is incarcerated, is he not?"

"He is, my lady." Karin replied stiffly.

"You were as well?"

"Yes."

"But you escaped."

Karin's eyes widened and she nodded again, though it had been a statement and not a question.

"How far away were you when Hozuki caught up?"

Karin swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to wet her mouth enough to speak, "Three hours, the other side of the resort village of Honsu."

"That's quite a distance. Hozuki believed you'd been gone for a week before he began searching for you."

"I'd been traveling for less than two weeks." Karin confirmed. She was startled when the Mizukage began laughing.

"Imagine that? The jailors must have been extremely low-grade."

Karin managed a small smile, but could not bring herself to laugh openly. The Mizukage slowed to chuckles before stopping altogether and regarding Karin closely, once again.

"Hozuki trusts you; he recommends you. You will have only one chance to prove yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Very well. You will leave on a mission in four days time. You may go."

Karin nodded and turned to leave when the Mizukage called out again.

"Enjoy your day, Karin."

Karin left the office, releasing the breath she'd been holding as soon as the door was closed. There was something extremely unnerving about the Mizukage's cheerful demeanor; a sinister undertone, masked by that pleasant smile. Karin hoped she could avoid being exposed to it in the future.

Suigetsu was waiting for her; jumping up as soon as she reappeared and following after her as she fled the building. She wasn't breathing easily until she was outside and several blocks down the street.

He stood guard as she leaned against a wall, recovering her composure. Once she was right, Suigetsu ushered her through the streets, back to their house.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I have the mission scroll. We have four days to prepare, then we move out. So, I guess, we take a look at the particulars."

* * *

><p>The mission was fairly routine:<p>

The target was the wife of a rich merchant. She was traveling across the Water country towards the Daimyo's palace and had to be eliminated before she reached the safety of his court. She had a small band of body guards, three of whom were low level shinobi.

They were to intercept her on the road two days south east of the Mist Village. A boat could be arranged to deliver them to the closest port, cutting down on the required walking distance. Given their skill set, it quickly became apparent that the mission was designed to test Karin's efficacy and ability, particularly without backup. Suigetsu's skills with water weren't going to be advantageous at all. With this in mind, they decided their best approach would be an ambush. The problem was in choosing the location of the attack.

"It can't be that stretch of road, Suigetsu! It's a canyon; they'll be alert and ready for an attack."

"But it will funnel them in. You can't turn a carriage on the bit of road; there's no room!" He argued, "That's the best location. Any further up the road, and we're out in the open. They could turn and run or signal for help from the castle. Before that, there's no where for us to wait that's out of sight."

"There has to be somewhere that's better suited!" Karin exclaimed in frustration, poring over the map to its smallest detail.

"The road was built with ambushes in mind. The only weak point is this pass." He smirked as she continued muttering. "It's not like they'll get away from me; no one ever does."

"What are you going to do? Stand in the road and shout 'come get me'?" Karin snarled, "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"You don't think I can handle it?"

Karin looked at him over her glasses, condescendingly. Her expression said: _do you even have to ask?_

"You bitch!"

She smirked, smugly.

"Well, I don't think your skills are up to it, either."

"What's that supposed to mean, freak?" She hissed.

"I think your brain's been damaged." He replied, crossing his arms petulantly.

"And whose fault was that, arsehole?"

"I didn't want that to happen!" He snarled.

They glared at each in silence for another five minutes. Then Karin stormed from the room, shouting over her shoulder that she was going to meditate and wanted to be left alone. Suigetsu responded by storming away as well, yelling that he would be training, like a _normal_ shinobi.

He met Kiriai and Chojuro on the training field.

The two older swordsmen had been sparring with each other when Suigetsu had stormed onto the field.

"Looking for trouble, Hozuki?" Asked Chojuro, in what could be described as a pleasant voice, were it not for the faintly mocking edge.

"Or running from it." Kiriai chuckled.

Suigetsu snarled at the two, "I'll take you both on!"

"That would be unwise." Chojuro replied while Kiriai laughed and charged.

What followed was one of the toughest sword fights Suigetsu had ever participated in.

Due to his ability to avoid physical damage, he had never shied away from taking a hit. Unfortunately, he had never fought against the Nuibari or the Hiramekarei. The chakra attacks from the Hiramekarei weakened his control, while the constant pull on the steel thread attached to the Nuibari's hilt distracted him each time it passed through his body. In addition, the two other swordsmen were adept at avoiding strikes as well.

The fight was called, with the three facing each other from a distance of two metres. Their harsh breathing hung on the air; echoing across the training ground. Suigetsu sighed in relief when it began raining.

"Feeling better now?" Kiriai asked, as Suigetsu raised his face to the sky, absorbing each raindrop that struck him.

Chojuro chuckled quietly, muttering lowly to Kiriai, "But is it the end of the fight or the prospect of returning home?"

The taller swordsman inclined his head but did not answer. Suigetsu turned his gaze upon them, considering them now as more than just fellow shinobi.

"Ambush or frontal assault?" He asked quickly, hoping to catch them off guard and hear their answers before they could refuse.

Kiriai smiled slowly while Chojuro adjusted his glasses. Neither replied and Suigetsu stalked away.

"Does it matter?" Kiriai called after him.

Suigetsu raised his middle finger to them and continued on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For those of you who are interested, Kiriai and Chojuro are both Swordsman of Mist. Chojuro is a canon character (he was one of the Mizukage's bodyguards at the Kage Summit) and Kiriai is an original character. He is based on the previous wielder of the Nuibari (also known as the Needle) and I've made him a younger relation<strong> **who has inherited the blade. ****I reckon he'd be mid-thirties or older. **

**My apologies if you aren't interested.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was still thinking about the issue when he arrived at his home. He stood outside, looking at the house; occasionally running his hand through his hair. He'd been standing there for ten minutes when Karin opened the door.<p>

"Are you going to stand out there all night?"

"What's it to you if I do?"

Karin sighed, moving away from the door but leaving it open. She had disappeared from the doorway before Suigetsu decided to go in.

She was seated at the table, leaning back in the chair and looking around the room with disinterest. He moved around so that he was opposite her, and rested his hands on the back of the chair.

"Are you hungry?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged and his lip curled in distaste. But before he could explode, she asked him a question.

"What if we created a trap?"

"Where?"

"Just outside the pass."

"It won't work." He said, shaking his head, "Outside the pass, we're vulnerable. And they can escape."

"Not if we force them back into the pass." She stated. She pulled the map out and pointed to a position on the road on the northern side of the pass. "If we place a trap here, one that would explode and block the pass, they'll be forced back and we can corner them."

"Why not just block the pass in front of them?" Suigetsu argued, "We could do away with them without the possibility of escape or help."

"Because the fight will be more difficult." Karin insisted, "They'll be waiting for an ambush and will be ready when we attack."

"You keep saying that but…"

"This isn't about your skill level, Suigetsu. I was merely teasing you earlier. This is about making the confrontation last only as long as it has to." Karin interrupted him, "Ideally, taking out the target without alerting the guards would be the best plan. I just don't see how we can accomplish it."

"So you know I can handle them?" Suigetsu smirked, folding his arms across his chest triumphantly.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I think if we can push them back into the ravine, just when they think they've made it, we'll have a huge advantage." She smoothed out the map and pointed to the southern end of the pass. "We can block this end too, once they've gone through. Then they'll be trapped and we can take them out easily."

"You're forgetting something." Suigetsu said.

"What?" Karin asked, looking down at the map.

"The carriage." He stated, "They won't leave the carriage, and they can't turn it until they're well and truly out of the pass."

He stepped round the table until he was next to her, "If you blow a trap here," He pointed at the spot she'd indicated earlier, "They'll push through or send runners to the castle."

"So, we're back at the beginning."

Both of them studied the map in silence for a moment, weighing their options.

"What if…" Suigetsu started, then he paused as Karin glanced up at him, "What if we set the trap right here, at the very end of the pass?"

"But we've already discussed this…"

"No, I mean setting the trap and blowing it once the carriage is on top. If we time it right, we could make it look like a landslide and only take out the target."

"But she could…"

"And we can pretend to be travelers and slip in and finish the job if she hasn't already snuffed it."

"An ideal plan." Karin murmured, smiling to herself as she regarded the map, imagining the situation in her head. She glanced up at Suigetsu mischievously, "I'm surprised."

"Hey, I have my moments." He replied, disgruntled.

"Though few and far between." She muttered, and began gathering up the papers. "I think it will work."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." He stated sarcastically. But he smiled when she laughed. "So, are you hungry?"

Karin groaned, "Don't tell me you're cooking again!"

"Cry all you like, I know you love my cooking!" He responded, walking into the kitchen and starting to pull out ingredients.

"In your dreams." She called over her shoulder as she put the map and other scrolls away.

"You aren't eating food in my dreams." He sniggered, before straightening his face as she re-entered the kitchen. "So, what will it be tonight?"

"Anything," Karin answered, "Except soup!"

* * *

><p>The next two days went by quite quickly, with the gathering of supplies and necessities for their mission. On the third day they left the Village Hidden in the Mist, taking a boat downstream to the port just south of the pass.<p>

The trip took longer than expected; delays coming from the increased water level due to the spring melts further north. They were fortunate that they'd left a day earlier than expected, as they were forced to disembark further downstream than they'd intended.

Their extra day was wasted traveling north, reaching the port town mid-afternoon. They waited until dark before leaving the town and racing ahead to set up their trap.

The pass was five kilometers long; a snaking mountain valley, narrow and rocky. Above the crevice were various bandit hiding places, nests for ambushes, which were a very real threat during the warmer months.

Now, with winter departing, there was a greater danger of avalanches, which gave Karin and Suigetsu the advantage.

They had decided, previously, to set off a few smaller charges, both before and after their main trap, just to ensure maximum confusion after the event. Most of the explosives were planted at a single point in the canyon, one kilometer in from the northern end.

They spent all night laying the charges, before making their way back down the pass. They had a few hours rest, cleaned themselves up and moved down the road to wait for their target to pass by.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's short. Perhaps, I could be persuaded to post another chapter through the week.<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p>The wait was dragging on.<p>

Karin sat under a tree, concentrating as she scanned the area for the entourage. Suigetsu was bored.

He sat watching her from across the clearing, drinking water and studying her intently.

She was frowning slightly, her brow creased; her eyes closed; monitoring the various travelers along the road. If he was a romantic, Suigetsu might have gushed about the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves, like a halo above her scarlet hair, or how her posture displayed her long, elegant legs.

But he was, above all else, a young, sexually charged man. And the longer he watched her sitting there, occasionally chewing on her bottom lip, shifting in her seat as she focused on new travelers at the farthest reach of her range, the more he just wanted to forget the whole mission in favour of a room in the nearest inn or the pool they'd passed earlier, or even just taking her against the tree.

The temptation was growing, but just as Suigetsu made to stand up, Karin spoke.

"If you touch me before this mission is complete, I _will_ make sure you regret it."

He grunted in disgust, slumping back against the tree, and she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Men." She muttered, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Fucking cock tease." He growled.

"Me? I haven't done anything."

He muttered something under his breath, and turned his head away, slurping up more water. She smirked at him, then closed her eyes and resumed scanning the road.

"This is boring!" He whined, five minutes later.

"What are you? Twelve?" Karin snapped. "This was your fucking plan. Stop being a child."

"She'd be dead by now if this was my fucking plan." Suigetsu snarled back, rocking forward. "But noooo! I had to bring you along!"

"Well, if that's how you feel about it, why don't you just leave me here!" Karin bit back, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I haven't had my fill of you yet." Suigetsu stated darkly, pouncing at her. He pinned her to the tree, a devilish smirk on his face as he closed in.

"Get off, you oaf!' Karin swung at him, but as usual, he absorbed her hits. "We're on a bloody mission! We don't have time for this."

"Shut up, Karin." Suigetsu snarled, silencing any further protest by slanting his mouth over hers.

Her struggles were futile as he pressed harder into the bruising kiss. Just as she thought she would suffocate, he bit her lip. She yelped in pain, twisting so she could raise her knee. He laughed darkly, maneuvering himself out of harm's way. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she bit it; gagging as it dissolved.

"Serves you right." He smirked, before swooping down once more.

Before she knew it, she was lying on the ground with his weight bearing down on her. His hands were roving over her body, as if he was attempting to entice her while memorizing her contours. Her struggles were decreasing, and soon she was moaning.

Feeling that he'd squashed her resistance, and loving the sounds she was making, Suigetsu began exploring her neck with his lips.

Then she stiffened beneath him.

"Suigetsu! Stop!" She hissed, pushing at his shoulders. It infuriated her to feel his smirk as he continued nibbling at the now tense tendons in her neck. "They're coming! Cut it out!"

"Just follow my lead." He whispered back.

"What are you talk…" She was cut off when Suigetsu decided she should stop talking and play along.

He was quite enjoying himself, despite her renewed resistance, when they heard the approach of their target's carriage and her support troupe. By the time the group had reached them, Karin was tense enough to snap in two. She was following their progress along the road, mentally, and offering no resistance as Suigetsu continued his explorations.

Her nails dug into his skin when they heard the party stop, adjacent to where they were. Suigetsu smirked again, then sank his teeth into the soft skin of her throat.

Karin yelped, grabbing his hair and wrenching on it.

"Shh, someone might hear you and tell your father." Suigetsu stated gruffly.

"My father?" Karin asked in confusion. Suigetsu pulled away so he could look in her eyes. He gave her a pointed look and she caught onto the act. "Oh no. Not my father."

He rolled his eyes before ducking back down to suck on the livid mark he'd just made. Karin pulled a face at him before settling back to enjoy his ministrations.

She let out a breathy moan, tilting her head back, only to come face to face with one of the lady's escorts. She shrieked, clinging to Suigetsu as he reared up, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Who are you?" He snarled at the intruder. "What do you want?"

"Nuthin.' The man growled back belligerently.

"Then fuck off." Suigetsu replied menacingly, "This isn't a free show."

"Adashi, let's go." Another man came up behind the first one, calling him back to the road. "We have places to be."

"Shouldn't be doin' that in public." Adashi muttered, "Hav' a good mind ta fin' that girl's father."

"Come on, the lady doesn't like waiting." The second man said, leading the way back to the carriage. The fat woman was looking out through the curtains, disdain as clear on her face as the excess of makeup. She turned to face forward, her nose in the air, as the curtains fell, concealing her from view.

They moved off, leaving Suigetsu glaring after them; still clutching Karin to his chest.

Before they were out of sight, Karin began wiggling; not particularly liking the feelings their proximity had invoked.

"Karin…" Suigetsu growled, dropping his head to her neck. "If you don't want me to take you here and now, stop moving!"

"Let me go!" She yelled in his ear, still determined to break free despite knowing what the movements were doing to him.

"No. I don't want to!"

She stilled, her voice dropping to a whisper, "We can't yet, Suigetsu. We're on a mission and the two weeks aren't up yet."

Suigetsu made a small noise into her neck, before he released her. She stood up and stepped away and he looked up at her from the ground.

"No sex for two weeks, but you're clear for a mission?"

"I'm sure Sakura would have cleared it." Karin stated, though she wasn't entirely sure. Neither the Konoha nor the Kiri ninja had her best interests at heart; she wasn't a member of either village.

"Unless they're setting you up to fail." Suigetsu's face darkened at the thought, "We should leave."

"NO!"

Her sudden shout had startled them both and she hid her face from his view. He stared up at her, surprised and confused.

"Why not?"

"It's your home." She said softly, "You missed it. You love being part of it. I can tell. You can't just leave it again. I won't let you."

She turned away from him, willing herself to be strong enough to leave.

"I'm not letting you go, Karin." He said, as he stood to embrace her. "Do you think I went through all that trouble looking for you just to let you walk away?"

"You always did make bad decisions." She said with a quiet laugh.

He squeezed her briefly, "How far away are they?"

She closed her eyes, sending her senses out, "They're about to enter the pass."

"Then we'd better move out."

He released her, turning to collect his sword and pack as she swung her own bag onto her back. Then he took her hand and they headed up the road.

* * *

><p>The previous night, when they'd set up the explosives, they'd chosen a small cave above the road for their lookout position. From the entrance, they could see the northern end of the canyon and the site of their trap. There were two narrow trails leading up to the cave, which would allow them to come up behind their target quickly once they'd triggered the explosions.<p>

They ran up the first trail, reaching the cave just as their target come round a bend in the road that led to the final straight and the end of the pass. The group was moving slowly, cautiously, keeping on alert for any signs of ambush or attack.

They hadn't marked the spot of the trap, not wanting it to be visible and thus avoidable for their quarry, so Karin's task was to monitor them until the carriage was in the exact spot. Suigetsu stood beside her, waiting for the signal to blow the explosives.

"Wait for it." She murmured, "They're almost there."

"I can see that."

"Shut up, Suiget… NOW!"

Suigetsu hit the button and the sides of the canyon exploded out into the road. A massive cloud of dust and debris was thrown up, with pieces of rock colliding in midair and falling on the hapless people below. There were shouts and cries in the confusion as the guards staggered about, searching for their comrades and the lady who had hired them.

As the dust started to clear, another round of shouts went up as it revealed the shattered remains of the carriage, sunk in the middle of the road.

Karin and Suigetsu ran down the second trail, approaching the disaster area from the south. They coughed as they were engulfed by the dust cloud. One of the guards caught sight of them and called them over.

"Could you help? Please, there's someone trapped in there."

Suigetsu nodded, moving forward while Karin hung back, her hand covering her mouth in an appearance of shock and horror.

They began pulling on rocks and pieces of wood that stuck out of the ground; a few of the guards calling out the lady's name, asking if she was alright.

The ground shifted beneath them and everyone stood unsteadily. Suigetsu glanced back at Karin and she shook her head. His mouth quirked, his tooth sticking out just briefly before he turned back to the grim situation in front of him.

* * *

><p>It took the rest of the day, and night was falling, by the time they'd dug out the merchant's wife. She was dead, her body mangled and distorted.<p>

The guards had sent two of their number ahead to the Daimyo and a small camp had been set up outside the canyon. The body of the merchant's wife was moved to the camp, where it was laid out and prepared for burial.

As the night deepened, Suigetsu and Karin disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's a new chapter. Because Kira Ryuuza asked for it.<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p>Three days later, they walked into Kirigakure; tired and dirty, but victorious.<p>

The journey back had been difficult. With the river still high, traveling by boat was limited. Karin was ill-prepared for long days walking, and her condition had Suigetsu on edge.

They reported in; officially finishing their mission, and made their way to the hospital. Karin had protested weakly, but Suigetsu had insisted that the medics at least check her for a relapse. He hovered over the medic as he ran tests on Karin, never letting her out of his sight. Suigetsu's trust in his village and its officials was at an all time low, and he wasn't going to allow them to endanger Karin again.

Fortunately, Karin's injuries had healed prior to Sakura's departure; she was suffering from stress and exhaustion, but little more. He escorted her home and, despite her protests, ensured she followed the medic's instructions for bed rest. Leaving her sleeping upstairs, he wrote up their mission report. This took him the better part of the evening.

* * *

><p>Karin crept downstairs around midnight, in need of sustenance not involving dry rations or soup, only to find Suigetsu slouched over the table, surrounded by screwed up balls of paper. She circled the table, marveling at the peaceful expression on his face. She was sorely tempted to leave him there, but a tiny voice in her head said she'd regret doing that in the morning.<p>

"Suigetsu?" She called, tentatively reaching for his shoulder. Just as her fingers made contact, he shot upright and looked around.

"What's happening?"

His sudden outburst had caused Karin to jump backwards and, feeling embarrassed that she'd been scared; she whacked him over the head. Which, in turn, caused his face to splatter all over the table, waking him fully, but not leaving him in a pleasant mood. Realising what she'd just done, Karin stepped forward to apologize.

"Suigetsu, I…"

"What did you do that for?" He snapped, rubbing his face and then his neck, which was stiff.

"I didn't mean…"

"Yeah? Well that's not what it felt like!" He growled, "What are you doing down here, anyway?"

Karin straightened, ready to give him a tongue lashing, but her nerve fled, and so did she. She raced out of the room and back upstairs, ignoring Suigetsu's hoarse cries after her.

* * *

><p>Less than five minutes later, there came a quiet knock on the door.<p>

"Karin?"

Though she wanted to tell him to go away, she also wanted to ignore him completely; so Karin did not answer.

The door opened, and she could hear his quiet foot steps across the floor.

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders from beneath the blanket, not facing him and still unwilling to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He murmured, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she threw off the blankets as she sat up, with Suigetsu falling backwards onto the floor.

"You're sorry! You're sorry and you want me to accept your apology?"

"What the hell's wrong with that? You crazy bitch!"

"You can say you're sorry, but I have my head bitten off before I can say a word!" She swung the pillow at his head and he fell backwards to dodge it. "Why should I accept your fucking apology?"

"Because I've said I'm sorry and I mean it!" Suigetsu roared. "If you'd stop being a fucking psycho bitch…"

Karin shrieked, hurling the pillow at him and scrambling out of the bed, in search of something else to throw.

"And just listen to what I'm saying…"

She was throwing whatever she could find, but Suigetsu lived in a sparse apartment; he didn't have many personal effects. Running out of projectiles, she threw herself at him, still screaming obscenities.

Had it been anyone other than Suigetsu, there would have been blood running down his face from her nails, bruises growing on his skin from her fists and, quite probably, broken bones. Then again, if it had been anyone other than Suigetsu, she probably wouldn't have attacked him like this in the first place.

Suigetsu's defensive abilities were preventing him from taking any damage, but it wasn't helping him calm her down, and with her dissolving his face every five seconds, he was having difficulty verbalising anything. He was surprised she had the energy to continue attacking him like this, and she showed no signs of tiring, still yelling at him for every little thing that she perceived as wrong since they'd met almost two months ago.

He couldn't hold onto her, his body was disappearing from the contact. She was straddling him now, on the floor, ramming her hands down on which ever part of him reformed first. He knew he'd have to take this one step further.

With one last splash, he disappeared from beneath her. Reforming above her crouched body, he wrapped his arms around her middle and hauled her up. She kicked back at his legs, shrieking loudly as her hands scrabbled at his arms. This time, though, he did not disperse.

Her fingers found no purchase on his skin, and her heels were rebounding like she was kicking rubber. Ripples from each contact moved across his body but all of his surfaces remained intact. Still, she was struggling, which was shifting his centre of balance. He staggered backwards, then sideways and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed.

He followed her down, trapping her as she tried to sidle away.

She wriggled and writhed under him, but his weight was keeping her pinned. She struggled to lift him off but she was lying on one of her arms and the other was being held by Suigetsu.

She turned her head slightly; his face right next to hers.

"You're such a bitch." He rasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"And you're…"

Whatever she had been about to say evaporated from her mind as he pressed his lips to hers. It went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Look at that! Another short chapter. I really must stop doing that.<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p>Karin woke up a few hours later and looked around. Suigetsu lay next to her, on his back; his chest rising and falling as he continued to sleep deeply, in the same position that he'd fallen in. She shifted, gingerly; exploring the aches in her body. She winced as a muscle went taut and shot an annoyed glare at him.<p>

He would be able to sleep peacefully, without a care in the world, exactly where he'd finished up. She was sort of surprised though, and disappointed; she would have thought he'd be closer to her after what had just happened.

She stared up at the ceiling, thinking back. She couldn't remember a single time where she'd woken in the morning to find herself in his arms. True, most of the time he had woken up first and was standing over her, but other than that time he'd been dreaming and woken her in the night, he'd never held her while he slept.

The distance between them seemed to be growing exponentially, the longer she lay there thinking. Perhaps she was thinking too much. One event is hardly likely to change a lifetime habit. But part of her wondered what was going to happen when he woke up.

She lay, trapped in her thoughts for an indeterminate time, growing increasingly distraught and worried, until a tired voice broke through.

"Hey."

Wide eyed, she turned to find Suigetsu grinning at her.

"I can feel you thinking from here." He stated smugly, self-satisfaction written across his face.

She was moving her mouth to answer him but no sound was coming out. He yawned and smiled tiredly. She still hadn't said anything. Then he shifted across the bed, to rest his head on her shoulder; his hand moving down to run languidly over her belly.

"You okay?"

His exhale blew across her chest and he watched in fascination as her nipple tightened. She gasped when he brought one finger up to draw soft circles around it.

"You didn't think it would just be once, did you?" He asked, amusement laced through his voice. Her breathing quickened and he propped himself up on one elbow to look at her face.

"Karin." He sighed, brushing away her tears, "Don't you trust me?"

Sobs broke free and she reached for his face, smiling despite her tears. He threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her gently as he held her close.

* * *

><p>Karin woke several hours later, hugging a pillow, with the mid-morning sun shining through the window and Suigetsu smiling at her from across the bed.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." He grinned, "You hungry?"

Karin smiled back, pulling a sheet up around her and hiding half her face in the pillow. Suigetsu's grin widened.

"If I'd known you'd go all shy on me, I would have done that a whole lot sooner."

Karin blushed and threw the pillow at his head, which he dodged.

"Why are you bothering me?" She huffed, rolling onto her other side and nestling into the other pillow. She tensed in anticipation when the mattress dipped beneath her, and Suigetsu joined her on the bed.

"Because no amount of beauty sleep will ever improve your looks." He whispered in her ear, one hand snaking under the sheet to caress her hip. "And I think it's more fun when you're awake."

His hand was straying dangerously close and she gripped it through the sheet.

"And here I was, thinking you were bringing me breakfast in bed to make up for your poor performance."

She shrieked with laughter as he lunged at her, swearing at her poor attempt at humour.

"Get off me, you jerk!" She managed to squeal through her giggles.

"Bitch." He growled in her ear, before rolling her over.

"Arsehole." She looked up at him.

"Moron." He leaned down toward her.

"Lunatic." She said softly as he closed the distance between them.

Before it could become much more than innocent (passionate, heated) kissing, Karin's stomach grumbled.

"It can't have been that bad; you worked up an appetite." Suigetsu muttered.

"I haven't eaten in over twelve hours, idiot." Karin replied, pushing him off her. She stood up from the bed and cast around for her clothes. She scooped her shirt from the floor and turned to face him, one eyebrow arched in question.

"What?" He asked, grinning up at her.

"You shredded it!" She cried, whacking him with the torn garment. He chuckled as he rolled away from her and off the bed; landing on his knees and looking at her.

"Well, you were resisting."

She pulled a face at him, turning away to hold it up and survey the damage. Before she knew it, he was behind her; his arms encircling her waist, his mouth by her ear.

"And you look so much better without it on."

She smiled as he kissed her ear, then down her neck. Then she smirked as she delivered a sharp elbow to his stomach.

"Back off, I'm hungry."

Then she flounced out of the room, leaving him winded and groaning on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, this is another short chapter. Sorry about that. My inbox is open to all your complaints. I may even consider posting again within twentyfour hours, if you are so upset about it.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p>Karin shuffled nervously as she and Suigetsu stood in the Mizukage's office. The leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist sat behind her desk, smiling benignly as she perused their mission report. Suigetsu appeared to be staring vacantly out the window.<p>

"Your mission was a success." Mei Terumi announced.

"Don't sound so surprised." Suigetsu muttered, before cursing as Karin hit him in the head.

"Shut up, you fool." She hissed at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, bitch." He growled back.

"I would, if you could control your tongue." She snapped, her voice rising in volume.

"I have excellent control over my tongue." He replied, and then proceeded to poke it out at her.

"Juvenile." She muttered. She looked up to see him smirking, with that annoying little tooth jutting out. It pushed her over the edge.

"Will you grow up!" She screeched, hitting him in the head once more. His head disappeared with a splash, only to reappear with the same expression.

"You are such a child."

"A child wouldn't have you moaning and…" He was cut off by her fist colliding with his face.

"Shut up! Idiot!"

Suigetsu's head reappeared again, and Karin pulled back, suddenly remembering where they were and becoming incredibly embarrassed by their behaviour. She needn't have worried as the Mizukage was watching them with amusement.

"Please, don't stop on my account."

Karin squeaked, her face flushing a darker red as she resumed her original position, shifting nervously. Suigetsu remained next to her, completely relaxed but shooting occasional glances across at his partner.

"Oh, back to business." Mei sighed, before lifting the report again. "This plan was very effective. Well done." She raised her hand, clicking her fingers and the door opened. One of her aides walked in.

"Karin, you passed. If you go with Naoki, he will provide you with the requirements of a Ninja of the Mist." Mei waved them off, but called Suigetsu back.

"You have another mission." She stated once the door was closed. She tossed Suigetsu the mission scroll.

He skimmed through it and rolled it up, before tossing it back.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"That mission leaves no room for Karin's skills or presence. I'm not taking it."

"Not all of your missions will require her aid."

"That may be the case, but for now, I refuse to accept a mission that does not involve her."

"It is quite lucrative."

"Then I'm sure you'll have no problem passing it on."

"Very well. You may leave."

Suigetsu inclined his head slightly, then turned and headed for the door.

"Hozuki?"

He halted but didn't turn back to her.

"You are an idiot." She said, smiling serenely. "Look after her."

He glanced back and nodded once. Then he opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>The adrenaline in her system waned before they made it home, leaving Karin trying, valiantly, not to lean on Suigetsu as they walked through the streets. Once their front door was closed, Suigetsu swung her up into his arms and delivered her to their room. By the time he'd returned with food, she'd fallen asleep.<p>

He set the food down and climbed up next to her.

"The things I do for you." He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Stop talking, I'm sleeping." She groaned, rolling away from him.

He sighed and stood up. Watching her sleep might be viewed as romantic, but for him it was just plain boring. Karin was vibrant and fun to tease while she was awake, and he enjoyed annoying her when he wanted her to wake up, but right now she needed to sleep. So, he left her to it.

His sword needed polishing anyway.

* * *

><p>Karin paused next to a wall, and took several deep breaths. Her endurance was improving, and though the night's activities had been exciting (and thus, draining), she had woken refreshed this morning. She knew she could handle this, just as she knew it had to be done.<p>

Whether Suigetsu liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's an update, because some people asked for it.<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p>"I hear your mission was a success."<p>

"It was."

"Surprising."

"You doubt his skills?"

"No, his skills are adequate."

"You really don't like me, do you?" Karin asked as she stared across the table at the pale green haired woman. She was relaxed, in her element and on her own ground: her home. Hard violet eyes stared at her from beneath the Mist symbol; still in uniform despite the fact she was on leave. Her arm was wrapped in bandages and her shoulder was strapped up; evidence of Suigetsu's anger.

Karin shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't ask him to come."

Gakuri smiled maliciously at her naivety, "You didn't have to."

"Then why do you hate me so much?"

The smile disappeared, leaving only that cold stare. Gakuri said nothing.

"I can't change the past. I know that some awful things happened to him and I know that L… that Orochimaru didn't suffer enough for what he did."

"Why would I care about that?"

Karin started in shock, looking at her with wide eyes. "You don't care?"

"I was given a task, girl. It was not one I particularly wanted but I will make sure it is completed satisfactorily. You are nothing but an obstacle that must be overcome."

Karin slumped back in her seat, "An obstacle? That's all I am?"

"And you will never be anything else." Gakuri finished.

Karin's breath caught in her throat and she blinked rapidly to prevent her tears from falling.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'll leave… oh shit!"

Gakuri looked at Karin in confusion. Her eyes were wide but vacant; the emotional distress had seemingly evaporated due to some invisible stimuli.

"What is it?" She asked, then cursed herself for letting her curiosity take over.

"Suigetsu is panicking."

Gakuri looked around the room. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She stood up and went to the door, opening it to look down the street. Still, nothing.

"What are you talking about?"

Karin was smiling, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned to look at the other woman.

"He's finally realized that I left."

"Where is he?" Gakuri asked, now evaluating the girl in front of her.

"In his house." Karin replied matter-of-factly, then she chuckled, "He's making such a mess."

It was only through strength of will that Gakuri's mouth didn't fall open. Suigetsu's house was on the other side of the village, and there was a lot of distance and people between them and him. Her surprise at the strength and scope of Karin's abilities was slowly being replaced by calculations.

"What genjutsu did you use?"

Karin jolted, loosing her concentration and dropping out of her surveillance. The look on Gakuri's face indicated interest, not distaste.

"There's a seal on the headboard. It provides a link so that I can feed chakra into a clone from a long distance."

"Just chakra?" Gakuri inquired, "Can you move the clone at all?"

"Yes." Karin answered simply, not really wanting to be forthcoming with a woman who only viewed her as an impediment.

"How much?"

Karin stared at her silently.

Gakuri stormed across the room towards her, anger evident in her face. Karin backed away.

"I've frozen you before, girl. Don't think these injuries will prevent me from doing it again."

"That's unnecessary." Karin stammered, putting the table between her and Gakuri, for all the good it would do.

"Answer the question."

"I-I can move it. From small twitches to full mimicry, if required."

"So that's how you did it." Gakuri smirked, "Were those Leaf idiots aware of this skill?"

She cut Karin off before she could answer, "I assume not, given that you used it to escape. I underestimated you."

Karin wilted slightly under the appraising look now focused on her. Had it not been so off-putting, she would have snapped back that Gakuri didn't even know her, so clearly her initial perception would be inaccurate.

"Where is he now?"

"He's outside." Karin replied, searching him out. "He's still looking and he's angry."

While Karin was mentally focused on him, Gakuri stepped up beside her and took her arm roughly.

"Take me to him." She ordered.

"What?" Karin gasped, as she was pulled out of the house.

"If you really are tracking him, you can take me to him with no trouble." Gakuri stated, throwing Karin out in front of her. "Start moving."

Karin stood up, having stumbled to her knees, and mentally searched for Suigetsu in the crowds of the village. With some trepidation, she started out towards him, Gakuri following along behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, who saw that coming?<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

><p>It took them awhile to corner him. He was angrily searching for Karin, which meant his path wandered through the streets. Karin was narrowing in on him only to have him switch directions at the last moment, taking him away from his pursuers.<p>

After another of these close encounters, Gakuri took to the roofs, indicating that Karin should join her. From this new height, they watched as Suigetsu shoved his way through a crowd leaving the market area. Then he stopped and looked up.

Karin backed away from the edge of the building, falling on her backside when Suigetsu appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened in terror as he pulled his sword out, but he was not threatening her.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at her, while glaring at Gakuri.

"What do you think she's doing here; she's watching you make a fool of yourself." Gakuri replied, completely unfazed to be facing down the sword that caused her injuries.

His eyes flicked down to Karin, seated in front of him, before darting back to his cousin.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, back to glaring, even though he was talking to Karin.

"She's your cousin." Karin said softly.

"She isn't my family." He replied harshly.

"Sensei." She reminded him, and he tore his gaze away from Gakuri to stare at Karin.

"You tricked me so you could play make-up with that bitch?"

Karin stared down at her hands, in her lap; her fingers fidgeting nervously.

"What are you angry about?" Gakuri asked.

"Stay out of this!" Suigetsu snarled.

"Is it because you lost her? Or because she left you?"

"Shut up!"

"Because she tricked you? Because you found her with me?"

"I told you to shut up!" Suigetsu screamed, stepping around Karin to attack his cousin, who stood calmly on the edge of the building.

"No, Suigetsu, don't!" Karin yelled, grabbing hold of his leg and preventing him from moving.

"Karin, let go!" He growled, still glaring at Gakuri.

"No!" Karin yelled again, drawing his attention down to her.

"K-Karin?"

She looked up at him, still desperately holding his leg. Her eyes were red and swollen; tears were streaming down her face. His arm faltered, as he saw proof that her emotional wounds were still gaping open, unhealed and weighing heavily on her.

"You can't just kill her! Haven't you done enough damage?" She cried.

"Karin?"

His sword clattered to the floor as he crouched next to her.

"You're right. I don't have a home. I don't have a village to go back to. I don't have a family or any friends. Even my sensei is dead." She sobbed, her face in her hands now.

Suigetsu stared at her. Gakuri watched, confusion and concern warring with complacency.

"But you, you have all these things."

"I offered to share." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, "And I want them. But you keep doing these stupid things, things that will destroy them."

"But… it's you…"

"What if something happens to me?" She asked fiercely, and he flinched at the thought. "If I'm gone, and all your actions become meaningless, where will you be?"

"Karin…"

"You'll be where I am!" She yelled hoarsely, "Alone! Homeless! No family! No allegiance!"

"Some people would call that freedom." Gakuri interjected quietly.

Karin and Suigetsu stared up at her.

"Only if that means you have nothing left to lose." Karin replied, her voice gaining strength. She turned back to Suigetsu. "You have something to lose, your family, your village. You've already lost them once. Why are you so desperate to throw them away again?"

"If I can't keep them and you, one of them will have to go." He murmured, wiping her tears away and caressing her cheek. "And I'm keeping you."

Before he realized what was happening, his face was disappearing into a puddle on the rooftop. He briefly recognized the source of the pain was his backside as he coalesced and looked for the perpetrator.

Karin lay sprawled next to him, which ruled her out; not that he could figure a reason for her to have done what had been done. He looked up and found the culprit.

"You idiot boy!" Gakuri glared down at him, "Do you think those two are mutually exclusive? Do you think you'd be turned out of the village for taking up with her?"

They stared up at her, silenced by their mutual shock.

"But… you don't even like me!" Karin stammered.

Gakuri folded her arms and turned her face away, "You think my dislike is reason enough for this drama?"

They looked at each other, but before they could say or do anything, Gakuri had smacked them both over the head.

"And you wonder why I think you're not ready. Idiots."

Still not hearing anything from them, Gakuri leaned down and grabbed Suigetsu by the ear, icing it over and hauling him upright, grinning at his cry of pain.

"Suigetsu!" Karin cried but a sharp look from Gakuri kept her seated.

"Bitch!" Suigetsu spat, only to yelp as she twisted her wrist. He took several deep breaths, gritted his teeth and demanded, "Let me go, now!"

Gakuri smiled evilly up at him, but with a certain level of pride, "That's my boy. No more of that senseless pleading."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, while Karin continued to watch the cousins in confusion.

"Now, I heard about your little exercise with the other two, and I've heard that you were of no use during your mission."

"That mission was to test Karin!" Suigetsu spat, bending awkwardly as Gakuri lowered her arm, still holding onto his ear.

"No excuses!" She bit out harshly, "You could have been of use, but you just served as a distraction."

"What are you going to do?" Karin asked, fearful for Suigetsu's safety. She wouldn't put it past this woman to ice him up and throw him off the roof to shatter in thousands of little pieces.

As if she could read Karin's thoughts, Gakuri laughed, "Overly dramatic pair, aren't you?"

Suigetsu growled, Karin shifted nervously and Gakuri shook her head in mock despair.

"Starting tomorrow morning, you will both report to the training grounds. Clearly your training is incomplete. And despite the," She paused, looking at Karin as she searched for the right word, "scope of your skill, it's clear to me, you have a near fatal lack of other talents. That will have to be remedied."

Then, reveling in their shocked looks, Gakuri released Suigetsu and disappeared in a cloud of steam.

"Come on." He grabbed Karin's arm and hauled her upright, "Let's get out of here before she comes back and orders something else."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There, I updated, Kira Ryuuza (smart arse). And I hope she doesn't still annoy you, Blades252. And Anemone, you'll be glad to know that the rest of this story is already typed. I'm just waiting for the best time to post it.<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

><p>"You're mad at me."<p>

Suigetsu looked up when he heard Karin's voice. She was standing in the doorway, looking troubled. He'd taken up his sword, polishing it as a sort of soothing exercise. Now he put it away and stood up.

She stepped back through the doorway, using the wall as a barrier.

His face hardened into a frown and she retreated further.

"Karin, what are you doing?"

She seemed to shrink from his harsh tone, which only served to annoy him further. He stormed forward, trapping her against the wall as she backed up into it.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"You're mad at me!" She accused him, though she still wasn't showing the spirit he was used to.

"So what if I am?" He snarled back.

She stared up at him in shock and surprise and it pissed him off.

"Yell at me! Hit me over the head! Do something, Karin!" He yelled, "Because if you don't show some spirit tomorrow, you're going to wish that you were back in Konoha, in your nice, cushy cell!"

Her eyes narrowed, but it wasn't the dangerous narrowing that he was hoping for.

"You think I'm mad at you? Well, you're wrong! I'm not mad, Karin! I'm embarrassed!"

She jolted as if she'd been slapped, and he loomed over her.

"I'm embarrassed that my sensei saw you as you are: pathetic, crying, weak!"

"I'm not weak." She snapped.

"Aren't you? Because, from where I'm standing, you're as weak as piss!"

She moved to push past him, but he didn't budge. She shoved at his chest, but still, he didn't move.

"Suigetsu, move your scrawny arse out of my way!" She hissed, still pushing at him.

"Make me!"

Her eyes narrowed and, before he could move, her hands had flown through a series of hand gestures. She struck him in the solar plexus, though the blow itself felt like she'd pushed her hand in under his ribs. He realized that later, because he had been thrown clear across the room at the time.

He crashed into the far wall, his body turning into water on impact.

He pulled himself together to find her standing in the doorway, mouth in a firm line, eyes flashing, and her unkempt hair almost alive with electricity. It took everything in him to relax his stance, put on a smirk and wait for her to approach like he was completely unconcerned.

"I'm weak? You half-arsed, lowdown, good for nothing, lame-brained, shit-eating, fuck head!" She yelled, stalking across the room. All of her cursing was just making him smile wider, which only served to increase her anger.

She kicked him in the knee cap and it dissolved, causing him to lose his balance. On his way to the floor she gripped his throat and jerked him back up to her eye level. He mentally cursed his reactions, which had caused him to adapt his body's surface tension to sustain her blows, as he felt her tighten her grip.

"You're calling me weak?" She growled at him, flexing her fingers.

He found his feet, rising to his full height and looking down at her. The skin of his throat was molding around her fingers, which lessened the effect of her strangle-hold. One of his hands came up to grip her wrist; the other drew her in to his chest.

"See? This is what I'm talking about!" Suigetsu grinned, "You need to be your old, bitchy, self-important, arrogant self."

Karin looked at him in confusion, trying to pull back while he held her in place. Having him change his attitude so many times in the last ten seconds was worse than trying to mentally follow someone like Madara teleporting all over the place.

"So, you want me to be a bitch?" She asked, uncertainly.

He nodded, "While you're training with my sensei, you'll have to be."

"So, only at training?"

He was looking at her as if to say, why is this taking so long to sink in, but she was ignoring it as she mulled over his request.

"You want me to be two different people?"

He raised an eyebrow, growing increasingly confused by her questions, and nodded again.

She hit him in the face.

"That's not fair!"

"What?" He spluttered, reforming his head and leaning away from her.

"It's not fair to expect me to act like two different people when you're an arsehole all the time!"

She growled warningly as he started laughing, pulling her into a hug.

"Promise me you'll never change."

Still stuck in his arms, Karin yelled, "That's the complete opposite of what you just said!"

Suigetsu laughed harder.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Two years later…**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu walked wearily through the village. He ached all over and his sword was weighing heavily on his back. He was looking forward to a nice hot bath; dissolving in one was like heaven. Perhaps he could even entice Karin to join him.<p>

He pushed open the door to his home and called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

He heard a snort of derision from the kitchen and made his way through the house towards the source, depositing his sword against a wall on his way.

"You can't leave it there."

He growled and turned back to move it, only to hear her objections again. Moving it twice more, he yelled in exasperation, "Stop ordering me around, woman!"

He heard her laughing at him and growled. Depositing his sword in a cupboard, he resumed his disturbed trek through his house, determined to make it into the kitchen.

He found Karin standing at the sink and he crept up behind her.

"You know I can see you."

Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Can you see how much I missed you?"

"You missed me?" She asked, gently arching her neck as he greeted her with kisses.

"Of course I did! Every mission without you is boring." He pressed his face into her neck, "This one was hell!"

"Oh?"

"Promise me you're coming on the next one!"

"I can't."

He pulled back from her. "What? Why not?"

"Medical reasons."

"Is it your head?"

"No. But I've been given leave from all missions outside the village. Gakuri ordered it."

"For how long?"

"Oh, at least the next year." She replied blithely, resuming her previous activity which was washing the dishes. Suigetsu was having none of that and spun her round to face him.

"Explain." He demanded.

She shrugged and looked away from him and he was forced to grab her chin in order to look her in the eyes.

"What's going on, Karin?"

She looked down at her feet and murmured something that he couldn't quite hear.

"Say it again, this time a little louder." He instructed, still trying to catch her eye.

She huffed and looked away from him again, but repeated her previously statement. "I'm pregnant."

She glanced over at Suigetsu, but he was staring at her like she was speaking a foreign language. He blinked rapidly and tried to speak but his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He swallowed, "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! Your baby!" She was indignant as she poked him in the chest, "You went and made me pregnant!"

His eyes darted down to her stomach and she quickly covered it with her arms. He looked back up at her face to find a dark blush had bloomed across it. As if his brain had finally registered what she said, a big, dopey-looking smile spread over his face, one that she caught sight of when she brought herself to look at him again.

"Why are you smiling? Do you have any idea what this means?" She shrilled, "They're thinking of giving me genins, Suigetsu! Genins! Or making me work at the Academy!"

That smile changed to a grin as she continued griping about her maternity leave.

"Surrounded, day in, day out, by snotty-nosed, obnoxious little brats and… why are you still smiling?"

Without warning, He scooped her up and twirled her around. She braced herself against his shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to overcome the sudden bout of dizziness. With a happy laugh, he dropped her back on the floor and kissed her while her eyes were still closed.

"You're all mine, now. You know that, right?" He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers, "This is permanent. You aren't going anywhere."

She smiled up at him, "Then I guess you've finally given me a reason to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, that is the end. The story is over. There will be no more. I was considering adding to this story, but my editor has told me not to.<br>**

**I want to thank all of you who wrote reviews:  
><strong>

**Sepsis, ming, y-in-flame, Saqee-chan, anemone, snowkid, kima, Random Zaku Pilot, Blades252, suikarin, NeilHighwind, Glitterthorn, Wicked Wonders, Damuzachi, Aviandra, copperwind, Kira Ryuuza, Sienna Maiu, Hana, Good boy-chan, anonymous user, InoSakuShine, AnimeLover23, Ghost-kun, bloodyrosesx, Jesokaa and Mipiko.  
><strong>

**Who added it to their favourites list:**

**Tsarina Torment, y-in-flame, dianap389, yamii-chan, Wicked Wonders, Emika Hiroshi, suikarin, Saqee-chan, Ave Laide, Calut-Camia, natabee, blazinfire08, copperwind, SectumSemprae, Kira Ryuuza, Sienna Maiu, TheBlackRose123, Dali-chan510, cheruu, princessofd, bloodrosesx, Good boy-chan, Jesokaa, Rosette1811.**

**And those who added it to their alerts list:**

**KissWithAFistx, y-in-flame, whatsername911, BixyLee, Random Zaku Pilot, Wicked Wonders, Glitterthorn, EmeralDragon23, Blades252, NeilHighwind, suikarin, Ave Laide, Aviandra, blazinfire08, SectumSemprae, Kira Ryuuza, Sienna Maiu, Good boy-chan, TheBlackRose123, ineedname, princessofd, InoSakuShine, bloodyrosesx. **

**Now you can take it off your alerts list. I hope you all enjoyed it. Look for more stories from me in the new year. Or you can check out my current ones, because they're awesome too.  
><strong>

**Also, a Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate.  
><strong>

**Tigers and Dragons.  
><strong>


End file.
